Twilight Saga: Solar Flare
by USANAguy
Summary: Sequel to both of my fan-fics, 'Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower', and 'Stargate: The Origin of Vampires'. That Cullen's live in peace with no enemies. But unexpected things can turn the tide at anytime. The Earth will face two dire threats of the insanity of the Goa'uld Anubis, and Alistair's, creator George/Astaroth's latest creation who turns out to be completely invincible.
1. The Exiled Principal's Dark Deal

Twilight Saga: Solar Flare

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to both of my fan-fics, 'Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower', and ****'Stargate: The Origin of Vampires'****. This is also a sequel to one of my favorite movies, 'Matilda', as well as a plot twist of 'The Host', with the Souls initial invasion, only it's crossed-over with my fan-fic, 'Meteor Shower', and 'Origin of Vampires'. For those of you who haven't seen 'Matilda', well, you can look up the gist of the plot of the movie on Wikipedia. Hope you like reading this story as much as my imagination enjoyed conjuring it up. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Exiled Principal's Dark Deal

July 15, 1999,

Agatha Trunchbull, walked into the windowless room. She turned on the spot slowly taking in the room. She waited for the one whom she had so painstakingly tracked down, contacted, and then persuaded him to set up a meeting. She was nervous. She knew that she was dealing with a supernatural being. It had been three years since her humiliating ostracism from her school Crunchem Hall Elementary, at the hands of a mob of children and teachers slathering for justice. The spirit of her dead stepbrother that she had killed had communicated from beyond the dead by means of the chalk board, and warned her that she would not have another day of peace if she didn't give his daughter, Jennifer Honey, her house and money. Fearing retaliation from angry spirits, she transferred all of, Magnus Honey's, money to Jenny's account and gave her the paperwork and keys of ownership to the house. She then got out of town as quickly as possible. The school board had conducted a full investigation, as well as the police finding Magnus Honey's will, that stated all his assets belong to his daughter, and Agatha Trunchbull was now in hiding from the law.

After she left, she wallowed in misery for months, contemplating what to do next. When she was principal for the school she was a bully, she picked on the children for fun, but there was a part of her that genuinely wanted the children to be more well behaved, she wanted the children to grow up mentally, but all of her logic and reason had dissolved into pure unadulterated insanity. She wanted revenge. She wanted to wipe all children from the earth for her own satisfaction, and as she meditated on it, her insanity grew into a hatred for all mankind. She hated the world, she hated herself, she hated everyone, she hated everything. Death and destruction for all things, that was her solution to the earth, and she didn't care the cost.

Then the door closed with a loud 'bang'. She turned in the direction of the door, but no one was there. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She turned back to the center of the room, it was still empty except for herself.

"Hello!...I'm here." she called out to the room, hoping her contact was listening.

Still nothing. She walked back to the center of the room, and again began to slowly turn on the spot. Still nothing. She felt an ominous feeling, and a part of her started to think that this was a bad idea. She turned faster and faster looking around the room again and again, when she was suddenly face to face with a black cloaked, black hooded man. She screamed.

"Ahhhhh!"

The man wore black gloves and kept his hands under each of his opposite sleeves. His face was concealed; his eyes and nose were in the shadow of his black hood which was loose and baggy hanging over his eyes, and his mouth and chin were covered by a silk black mask. What Agatha Trunchbull didn't know was that this man was the creator of the British vampire nomad, Alistair. His name was George. But to the humans who track him down and he agrees to meet with, he goes by the alias, 'The Mythical Demon, Astaroth'.

He stared at her, or rather, the front of his hood was pointed in her direction. There was silence for a few moments. Obviously the other was waiting for the other to speak first. Ms. Trunchbull decided to speak first.

"Astaroth?" she asked.

"You are very brave to meet here with me…or very foolish." said Astaroth.

"I followed all of your instructions precisely."

"I know. Had you not followed all of my instructions precisely, I would have known, and I would not have met you here." he said in a firm reprimanding voice. Then he spoke in a voice of curious interest. "I know why you are here. But...do you?"

"I seek the power to avenge all of those whom I hate. And you can grant me that power, at a price of course."

"That is correct. No small talk, straight to business, straight to the point. I like this. Now, the question is, what price exactly are you willing to pay for this power?" said Astaroth, his tone of voice indicating a pre-emptive reprimand, as though he knew what her response would be.

"Anything!" said Ms. Trunchbull.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he reprimand.

"My soul!" she had prepared to give that answer.

"Foolish woman. And so naive. Your soul, is included in the price that you will pay." said Astaroth, trying to make her feel foolish. "Again, I'm going to have to ask you to be a little bit more imaginative!"

"Money, my car, my house, all my possessions." she was just grasping at straws now.

"Silly human. Your money, and menial things, are meaningless to me, you must pay something that you love. The price that you must pay is, you must give up something that you do not want to give up." said Astaroth.

Ms. Trunchbull thought of what he just said. She had not considered that she could not meet the method of payment.

"I don't have anything like that. There is nothing that I love." she said with despair.

Astaroth was amused, as though he had expected this.

"Well, this presents a problem. I've met your kind before; fools who want to meet with me for this power I give, but have nothing to offer in exchange. The power I grant you will enable you to have money and riches. What you must do is give up something that the power that I grant you will not be able to replace; say, aah...a husband, a lover, a child?" Astaroth prompted her.

"I do not have any of those things, nor do I want them. Children, husbands, lovers, they are the very things that are wrong with the world, the very things that I want to take vengeance against!" she was speaking very loudly, her tone of voice indicating that Astaroth should so obviously know this.

"I see. You are one with nothing, you do not seek power. You seek the destruction of all your enemies. There's a great deal of anger in your heart?; I see perhaps, a child that was abused, perhaps someone who lost everything at the hands of others." said Astaroth.

"I was never a child." corrected Ms. Trunchbull.

Astaroth was stumped on how to figure that out.

"Enlighten me with your backstory." commanded Astaroth, with genuine interest in what she had to say.

"For as long as I can remember, children have always been a burden. I hate their crying. Their wining and complaining, annoys me even more. They're messy, they smell, they are ugly, and I know scientifically they are supposed to serve as providing the human race with the next generation. But I just hate them, I HATE THEM! There is no point to the next generation; the adults are little better, and every twenty years the world gets worse and worse!"explained Ms. Trunchbull in her insanity.

"But everyone was born, everyone was a child once." said Astaroth.

"When I say I was never a child, what I mean is, I don't remember my childhood. I had amnesia when I was twenty-one. I remember waking up in a hospital. I remember crying children, and all that I could think of was how annoying the crying was. And the next thing I know, they sent me off to live with the one whom they told me was my step brother and his daughter. His daughter was an annoying little brat, always getting in my way. And I was given only a penance of money to live on, I was told by normal standards it was generous, but it wasn't enough to me. My body seems to have significantly more muscle than the average woman. I'm several times stronger than most men." she explained. "I found an 'athletic agent' and a 'personal trainer' and I won a few gold medals in the decathlon at the Olympics. Apparently I always had a physical advantage. A few years later I killed my brother and took his fortune. I inherited the little brat of a niece. But she moved out a few years later and good riddance. She became a teacher and she and I worked together at the Elementary School where I became principal."

"At first I was a bully. I picked on people because I could. But then, the people I thought I controlled with an iron fist became completely unruly, and drove me out. The thing that is wrong with the world is...everything, this world better off with no human life." she said with frustration and hatred.

"Hmm..." thought Astaroth out loud. "Barbaric, disturbing, and...ambitions. I've met worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Ms. Trunchbull.

"People who are just completely insane. They contact me, I arranged to meet with them, and they tell me their 'Sally sob story' that makes them sound like a dick, but that they are the victim, and that they have the solution, if only they had the resources to carry it out. Agatha Trunchbull, I sympathize with you, you've gone through so much, you have tried so hard, and now you have nothing for it. Well, I can tell you that I understand. I too have suffered, and vengeance was sweet. I can offer you...a chance...one...chance. Now you must understand this, I cannot promise you your vengeance. I cannot promise you that you will be able to carry out your...shall I say, absolute, insane, and completely unthinkable ambition. You have nothing to offer me. But I can give you a chance at a considerable...shall we say, discount, because I sympathize with you. The discount is, you simply will not get the power today...fifteen years. You will wait fifteen years in your miserable little life, where I will meet with you again and grant you the power then. Those are my terms."

"You will give me a chance?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will. However, I must warn you, once you are granted the power, it will affect your mind in a negative way, you will or might be driven mad. You will have an uncontrollable desire to feed on human blood. You may attract others of your kind, people with your power. They might think of you as unlawful and unruly, and attempt to destroy you for it. However, if you can destroy them, then I say you deserve your unlawful ways. But being serious, there is one more thing, if you want to say no, then we can both walk away now, and you will never see me again. But if you agree to my terms now, than there is no turning back; if in fifteen years from now you have changed your mind, changed your ways, built a happy life for yourself, and even a family, then I will still give you the power and then you will lose everything you will have built. Do you agree to the price, and the terms, and accept the burden?"

Ms. Trunchbull was elated that he had agreed to give her the power, though the fifteen year waiting period was a little disappointing, and the idea that she would change and have a family in the next fifteen years was preposterous.

"Yes! Yes, I agree!" she said eagerly.

"Say the words! 'I agree to the terms, I will pay the price, and accept the burden.'" he instructed her.

"I agree to the terms. I will pay the price. And I accept the burden." she repeated obediently.

"Kneel before me and give me your hands." said Astaroth.

Ms. Trunchbull got down on one knee and extended her hands. She watched Astaroth take off his black gloves. It appeared to be human hands that were pale white. He then took off his mask, and then took off his hood.

She looked at him with awe. She had never felt an attraction to a handsome man before, until now. He was more attractive than any young movie star. His face, his hair, his appearance, all perfect. But his skin was pale white and his eyes were scarlet red. He took her hands. His hands felt like ice, and were hard like stone.

"Do you swear, to surrender your soul for your insane ambition?" he asked with a serious, formal tone.

Ms. Trunchbull was taken off guard. She had not thought that she would be taking some dark oath, or evil vow.

"I swear!"

"Do you swear, not to let a human know that you exist." Astaroth asked.

"I swear!"

Without warning, he slit her palm with the sharp edge of his fingernail and she started to bleed. He then pressed her bloody palm against the back of his hand. He then lifted the splotch of blood on his hand to his mouth and licked it. He shuddered.

"It is done! The dark contract is sealed." George said with finality. "15 years, then you will get this power."

He walked around behind her and then silence. She turned around but he was not there. She looked around and around the room. He was not anywhere.

"How do I get out of here?" Ms. Trunchbull asked.

No answer.

She walked over to the door and interestingly the door was unlocked.

What Agatha Trunchbull didn't know, was that the vampire known as George (alias; Astaroth), for him this was all a joke. For over a thousand years he always got a big laugh at the ridiculous things that the stupider, and more superstitious people would go to for what he offered, at their expense.

* * *

...15 years later...

July 15, 2014,

It was out in a forested area. A giant red brown wolf by the name of Jacob Black was chasing his soon-to-be bride, Renesmee Cullen. He looked at her with pride, she was beautiful, she was strong, she was fast, and oh boy was she fast.

They were having a race. Jacob Black felt the pull and flex of the muscle and sinew throughout his legs and body, and he pushed it harder and faster than he ever had, while Renesmee Cullen did the same. They twisted and turned this way and that, trying to avoid running into trees, which was effortless. Jacob Black caught up with her and he was about to pass her when she kicked off and flew through the air with her momentum. When she then passed by the two marked trees that indicated the finish line. She dived forward, rolled on one shoulder, then stood up and faced him. Jacob paused.

"I win." said Renesmee with an amused expression.

She placed her hand on the giant wolf's face.

"You almost beat me." she thought inside her head to him telepathically.

The Wolf's throat rumbled a laugh.

"Let's head back to the house."

The vampire coven known as, The Cullen Clan, was relocated from their more preferable home of Forks, for the people in the town began to notice that they weren't aging. They had moved to a small town in Ohio. They had contacted J. Jenks, and got new identification saying that they all were a few years younger, which is what they usually do whenever they start over. It had been seven years since the Volturi had come to Forks to punish Renesmee for being an immortal child. But they were all allies now, and the Cullen's had no enemies. Carlisle's British friend Alistair, had been found by a nomad and told that there had been a fight. And Aro had been deposed and the Cullen's had won. Alistair had been in hiding, afraid that the Volturi were looking for him after they had wiped out the Cullen's. Alistair came looking for Carlisle later on to confirm that it was true, that not only had they lived, but that they had won.

The past seven years, Renesmee lived as normal a childhood as was possible for her; her parents were adamant on this because she had the rest of eternity to be an adult, but she was only going to be a child once. She went to kindergarten with Claire, the young girl that Quil had imprinted on. The Cullen family moved on and left Forks after Renesmee and Clair finished kindergarten. And then she skipped a School-grade every year until now. She had graduated high school only a month before at the top of the class. As beautiful as she was when she was a baby, she only got more beautiful with age. She appeared to have stopped aging several months earlier; by her physical appearance, she appeared to be the equivalent of a 21 year old human woman. Her parents Edward and Isabella were simply happy that she was happy and healthy and was not going to die of old age. Renesmee lived in a near constant state of euphoria. The love that radiated off of her family members and onto her was everything she ever wanted, and now she and Jacob Black were engaged to be married. Everything about the werewolf imprinting that Jacob said happens when a wolf imprints on a baby, did happen. At first Jacob was just a big brother to Renesmee, and that's all the feelings he had for her. After a few years though Jacob was no longer a big brother, he was her best friend; to him, she was like one of his guy friends. To her, he was like one of her girlfriends. He was always there for her, to give her support, he was always trustworthy, he was always understanding, whenever she needed to talk or confide in him. And then in the past year when the adult Renesmee was fully mature, he felt romantic feelings towards her, but only when she expressed them more openly towards him first.

Originally the Cullen family consisted of 10; eight vampires, one hybrid, and one werewolf. Now the Cullen family consisted of 11. The situation was similar to how Carlisle had found Rosalie. The new addition to the family was an 18-year-old boy. He was Caucasian, with brown hair, a little muscular but not quite as big as Emmett. He had been walking down the street one day, when a gang of six bullies jumped out from behind a fence and beat him to death, took his wallet, his cell phone, and anything else he had on him. Carlisle was nearby at the time, he smelled the blood. The boy was still alive but barely. There was nothing he could do medically, his injuries were far to severe, he was only a minute from death. And all Carlisle could think was, "what a waste; so young, so innocent, so full of life" no time to get him to the emergency room, so Carlisle took him home. Carlisle was reluctant to ad a new member to the coven so soon after Bella because 10 was enough and already drew enough attention. But his heart went out to the helpless youthful innocence of the young man, and he injected a syringe full of vampire venom into his heart. The boy was so young, so strong, so healthy, he had so much to live for. His life would have been such a waste if he died. The rest of the family understood. He screamed in the pain of the burning fire for two days. When the fire stopped, they explained to him what had happened, who they were, what he had become. Jacob and Renesmee were there as well, however their smell didn't make him very thirsty. They took him out into the woods to hunt some animals. Once his thirst was satiated, they brought him back home again. He asked questions. When they answered them, the smile on his face got wider and wider.

"This is freaking awesome!" said the boy.

Some of the family looked at him and asked him, "Are you kidding?"

"No. I mean, I don't need to eat anymore, I don't need to sleep anymore, I'm never going to get tired, I'm strong, I'm fast, I can do math fast in my brain! This is the best thing that ever happened to me! The only thing that bothers me is the thirst." said the boy.

"Yeah, the thirst is the one catch, but it gets better. You were dying. I had to save you. And to be a vampire is actually pretty good, but understand, you cannot drink human blood. What I mean by that is, if you choose to leave us and become a nomad, it's up to you to do whatever you want, but in our family we try to preserve human life by drinking only animal blood." explained Carlisle.

"Oh, that sucks, I'm kind of a vegetarian." said the boy.

"Yeah well, so are we. We call our selves vegetarians because we don't drink human blood, we only live off of the blood of animals." said Carlisle.

"No, I mean I don't eat meat." said the boy.

"Well, that is unfortunate because as a vampire you can only live off of blood, you can't live off of vegetables." said Carlisle.

"Oh man, this sucks!"the boy said with disappointment.

Carlisle tried to change the subject.

"May we have your name please?"

"Valentine Hethermen. My friends call me, Val."

"What should we do about your family? It might not be wise to simply tell them that vampires exist, not just anyone can be trusted with the secret." said Carlisle

"Yeah. I suppose. But, you know what? Maybe it's for the best, because to be honest, my family has been kind of abusing me for most of my life. I don't think that anyone would really even notice I'm gone if I were to disappear. And I am eighteen, I was about to leave anyway."explained Val.

"That is unfortunate that you suffered all your life. We will spread word that you died. We can even fake an accident."said Carlisle.

"For that you will need a body. Too elaborate. I'll write my family a letter that I'm leaving and not coming back."said Val.

"That might be best."said Carlisle.

Now that that issue was out of the way, they talked of other things.

"I see you guys around town every now and then, but I don't think I quite know all your guys's names?"asked Val.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme."

"I know who you are Doctor. I've seen you at the clinic several times."said Val.

"This is my son Emmett and his wife,"

"Rosalie Hale." Val had cut Carlisle off in mid sentence. "Everyone knows who you are." he said with a sly smile. He looked away and shook his head in disappointment and muttered to himself' "Married. Can't catch a break."

"This is Jasper Hale and his wife, Alice Cullen. And this is Edward Cullen and his wife Bella, and their half human vampire daughter Renesmee."

Renesmee walked up to him. She was about the equivalent of approximately an older preteen. She was very beautiful. She walked up to him and reached up to touch his face. Valentine was in awe as the flood of memories of her entire life came into view, and just like everyone else, he was under her spell.

"Oh my gosh! After years of writing horrible fan fiction, I am now living in a fantasy story!"exclaimed Val.

"And this here is Jacob Black."said Edward. "Bella's best friend. He's a werewolf. Don't mess with him or else he will eat you alive." The last part of the sentence was in a sarcastic tone.

And that is the origin of the coven's newest member, Valentine Cullen.

They pulled Renesmee out of school and changed towns. And life in the Cullen family went on as always. Renesmee continued to be portrayed as Alice's cousin.

When the family went to High School again, and again, Edward, Alice and Emmett, were referred to, for the benefit of the people, as Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. Rosalie and Jasper, were referred to as, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And Bella and Val, were referred to as, Isabella and Valentine Swan. Jacob chose not to go to High School again, at least not yet. He continued to phase back and forth from human to wolf regularly to keep himself from aging. His identity to the public eye was that he was Esme's cousin, who lived next-door to them.

* * *

Two years earlier in a town that they were staying in, there were reports in the human news of a nearby major city that had mysterious deaths and killings taking place only at night. Carlisle and Jasper easily identified it as an army of newborns. It turned out that some nomad was fighting for territory over a domestic dispute of blood feeding ground, with another nomad, and things got a little out of hand, and they both completely disregarded vampire law. The Cullen's went to the city as a whole family, safety in numbers, they found one of the newborns and tried to talk to him, they explained the rules. The newborn did not listen. The secret was on the verge of being exposed, things got out of hand. A contingent of the Volturi guard were on the way, but they wouldn't arrive in time. The newborns didn't listen, and the Cullen's ended up killing the whole newborn army. Renesmee was about the equivalent of 16 at the time, and she had been sparring with Jasper on a daily basis for years. The battle training was that with all the trouble with James, Victoria, Laurent, Riley, the Seattle newborns, the wolves, then the Volturi; it seemed that even in times of peace, a war, or sadistic hunting vampire could pop up at any time without warning. So that if worse comes to worse, and push comes to shove, Renesmee would be able to defend herself, though she did also have the high tech wrist watch, with the personal shield function. The watch had been given to her by, Matilda Wormwood the Esper. Actually, she had become a pretty good fighter; as they had been told by Joham, Nahuel, and his sisters, that Renesmee when fully grown, was not weaker than the rest of them. She was just as strong as any vampire. She even fought hard and fast, toe to toe, major Kung Fu style during the battle with one of the newborns, and managed to get past his guard and rip his head off with her bare hands. Bella had also been sparring with Jasper ever since the confrontation with the Volturi, and she too had become a very good fighter. Valentine had long since overcome the newborn madness, but was not as skilled as the rest of them, though he did have the advantage over the newborns of being focused and controlled and no longer driven by his thirst. Valentine had no gift, but he was physically stronger than Jasper or Edward, though not quite as strong as Emmett.

They captured the two nomads alive. Marcus showed up with a contingent of the guard. They held a short trial for them. They knew the law and had disregard it, and nearly exposed the secret, and it would set a bad example for the rest of the vampire community had they been allowed to live. To be more humane about the execution, Marcus told Alec to anesthetize them while Maria, Felix, and Demetri ripped them to pieces and set them on fire. Marcus turned to Carlisle and thanked him for taking care of the situation before it got out of hand.

* * *

Jacob and Renesmee got back from their race. They were about to go into the house, when Renesmee pulled Jacob away to the wall. She put her back to the wall and pulled Jacob against her and pulled his face down to her's as he was a foot taller than her. She kissed him. At first just holding her lips to his for a few seconds. Then she kissed him again and again. They put their arms around each other. Then, slowly, she put her tongue into his mouth. He responded by inhaling through his mouth on her tongue. He then put his own tongue in her's. She responded to him in kind. He put his hands under her butt and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their breathing got heavier. Jacob reached under her shirt and ran his fingers over the soft, smooth, hot, skin of her bare back under her shirt. Their arousal grew to a peak. Then, her vampiric instincts took over, and she put her mouth to the side of his neck, and her teeth pierced the skin. Jacob paused and felt the cutting in the skin but this happened all the time, and coming from his Nessie, he took it in stride. She drank ravenously, Jacob always tastes the best, except for human blood. Her thirst was quenched quickly, and every time she was always very careful not to drain her Jacob to the point where his heart stops. She released her mouth from the bite wound and the bite wound closed up and healed instantly.

The had both calmed down from their little make-out session, and just affectionately looked into each other's eyes. They had both promised themselves that they would wait until their wedding night to make-love, though they both had the attitude of doing what they wanted, so the maintenance of their virtue was on a subconscious level more for Edward's benefit. Bella was a little more open minded on the morals and ethics of sex.

Jacob was a little weak from blood loss but his body's self healing and metabolism would manufacture more in a short time.

"Get a room you two!"

Jacob and Renesmee turned in the direction of the voice.

It was Matilda Wormwood. One of the Espers of Esper Mansion. For the past seven years she had been like a big sister to Renesmee. She always came to visit frequently and Renesmee and Matilda always hung out together. Though her remark was joking, she seemed troubled.

"Hey Matilda, perfect timing. Want to go shopping?"asked Renesmee.

"Sorry Nessie, but I'm afraid that this is not a social call. I've been sent here by our leader, The Lutz Of Esper Mansion, to bring in Carlisle. We need to show him something and inquire of him about it. You can come if you want. We're going to Esper Mansion."said Matilda.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter of my 'Meteor Shower' sequel. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 2: The Silver Symbiote)


	2. The Silver Symbiote

Chapter 2: The Silver Symbiote

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

Matilda Wormwood, was invited into the Cullen's home after she told Jacob and Renesmee, that she needed them to come to, Esper Mansion. Inside the house, the main foyer was large. The family waited there once they realized that they had a guest.

"So we're not going shopping." said Alice. She had a look on her face of disappointment.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid the reason I'm here takes precedence." said Matilda.

"So what can we do for you?" asked Carlisle.

"We the Espers of Esper Mansion, believe that there is an alien invasion happening here on Earth. We need to know if any of you have noticed any suspicious behavior among the locals?"

Most of the family looked at her with confusion.

"What kind of suspicious behavior?" asked Val.

"Well, let's say you think you know someone's personality, then they start acting completely out of character." Matilda described.

Most of them shrugged there shoulders, but Edward spoke up. "I have."

They all looked at him.

"You have, when?" asked Bella.

Edward thought for a moment, as though trying to remember precisely.

"It's been subtle, but some people's thoughts have been...different. I don't know how to describe it."

Matilda nodded in understanding.

"What kind of aliens are we talking about here?" asked Val.

"It is a parasitic race that attaches to the brain and then takes control of the mind and body." said Matilda.

"The Goa'uld?" asked Carlisle.

"We suspected the Goa'uld at first, but it turned out to be some thing else."

"Well, if we can get more information, we can keep an eye out for suspicious activity." said Jasper.

Matilda nodded in understanding.

"Well, if I could get you to come to Esper Mansion with me, we have some things on the matter to show you." said Matilda.

"Where is Esper Mansion anyway?" asked Jasper.

"In a remote secluded location in Iceland." said Matilda.

"How are we going to get there, fly?" asked Jacob.

Matilda reached into her pocket and pulled out a whole bunch of wristbands.

"Matter energy conversion teleportation."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Esme.

Before Matilda, could explain, Renesmee chose to explain.

"It means that our molecules will be broken down and then sent through subspace to another location where they will then be put back together, and re-materialize in that location."

They all looked at her with confusion.

"Renesmee, how do you know that?" asked Matilda.

"Well when you said matter energy conversion teleportation, the theory just sort of came to me."

Matilda raised her eyebrows and smiled at Renesmee, as though she was very impressed.

"Well, what she said." said Matilda.

"I'm sorry Matilda, could you say that one more time?" asked Val, his voice was more suspicious than curious, plus, they all knew that as a vampire he had a photographic memory, and could have recited the entire conversation word for word.

Matilda then began to explain it again.

"Well, at Esper Mansion, we have this technology that we call 'matter energy conversion technology'. What we do is, when you lock onto a location where a signal locator is, and then we break down the body into its individual molecules, and we then transport them through subspace to another location where all of the molecules are then put back together. It allows for long-distance teleportation."

Val had a look of surprised disbelief on his face.

"Okay, Matilda, forgive me for my choice of words, but did you just say that you were going to 'beam' us there?" asked Val.

Matilda had a look of confused comprehension on her face.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it. Anyway, take these wristbands, there your locator beacons. All you have to do is tap the crystal and you will be transported to Esper Mansion. And once you're there, simply tap the crystal again and you will be transported back here."

Everyone took a wristband. But just before Alice was about take hers, she shuddered and wobbled a little on the spot, she had a quick intake of breath as she then stared at the wall over everyone's heads.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Alice.

**Alice's vision:**

Alice saw the surface of the earth from space, of what appeared to be the middle area of the United States. There was an explosion of what appeared to be glowing blue energy and then a mushroom cloud that rose up to the top of the atmosphere and then a tidal wave of fire spread out a thousand miles in every direction.

**End vision:**

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper.

"Another doomsday vision, is it?" asked Emmett, in a half sarcastic, half impatient voice.

"This one seems pretty real!" said Alice.

"What doomsday predictions?" asked Matilda.

Edward started to explain.

"Four years ago, she had a vision of alien spacecrafts attacking the earth from orbit. But then the vision changed. The alien ships were destroyed. Three years ago, she saw the earth being swallowed up by a gravity well, but then again the vision changed, the gravity well, stopped. Two years ago, she saw a million little mechanical spiders infesting the entire Earth, but in the end, the outcome of that vision changed. A couple months after that she saw the same day repeating itself several thousand times, but the vision eventually stopped. Six months ago there was a nuclear explosion in Colorado, but it was more vague and unlikely, and in the end the outcome changed. And five months ago she saw an asteroid was going to strike the Earth, but at the last moment it was diverted somehow."

Matilda then looked at Alice.

"What do you see Alice?" asked Matilda.

Alice was still staring at the wall with a scared look on her face.

"I can still see it. It will happen in approximately four days. It's…an explosion. A massive nuclear explosion. At least two-thousand mega tons. I see all life on earth being wiped out in six months from now. Half of the United States will be incinerated in the heat blast, and the rest of the world will suffocate and freeze in the fallout."

They all looked at Matilda for confirmation.

"Me and my Esper brethren will investigate this. But for the time being, let us focus on one thing at a time."

They all activated their locator beacons on their wristbands and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Agatha Trunchbull, was in a maximum security prison in solitary confinement. The authorities had caught up with her a few years earlier and she had been found guilty of several other serious crimes. Her insanity had grown ever worse over the years, she was on prescribed medication that she refused to take, their biggest and strongest guards had to hold her down and forcibly administer the injections on her for her own good, no easy task for the guards, as even their biggest and strongest guards were weaker then Ms. Trunchbull herself.

Then one day, 'he', showed up in her cell.

"Hello Agatha Trunchbull."

She nearly screamed, but it didn't take long for her to realize who he was.

"Astaroth, is that you?"

"It is 15 years to the day that we made our deal." said Astaroth.

"For the longest time, I was not sure that our meeting 15 years ago was actually real, part of me thought I just dreamed it." said Ms. Trunchbull.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But I am a man of my word, and I am here to grant you the ultimate power, but it cannot be done here. We must leave this place."

"But how am I to get out of here?" asked Ms. Trunchbull.

"Leave that to me." said Astaroth.

And then knocked out Ms. Trunchbull with a blow to the head.

* * *

When Ms. Trunchbull woke up, she had a terrible headache. She looked around, she could not find her bearings.

"It is all right. We are a long way from the prison, they never even saw us leaving, and they won't know your gone until it is too late, and they have no idea where we are. Now you can take your vengeance upon the world…your vengeance upon the world…as a vampire." said Astaroth.

"What? I thought you were just granting me ultimate power!" said Ms. Trunchbull.

"You will have great power as a vampire. You will have physical strength many thousands of times that of a human. You will run at great speed. You will have super senses and reflexes, and…maybe, no promises, but just maybe, a few unforeseen mystery powers."

"You never said the word vampire exactly, the last time we met." said Ms. Trunchbull.

"There was no need for you to know. Plus, I did hint, I told you that you would have a thirst for human blood."

"No! I don't want to be a vampire! I don't want to be undead!" pleaded Ms. Trunchbull with anger.

"What does it matter, what form your power comes in? You hate the world as it is, in it's current form. Plus, you signed a dark contract in your own blood. I warned you before you made your vow, once it was done it could not be undone. You've paid your 15 years of waiting. Now you get your reward, your body will undergo a transformation for three days, you will feel like you are on fire. When it is complete, you will seek out human blood to drink. Stay out of the sunlight, for if the sun shines on you, you will turned to ash." Astaroth wanted to make her believe that at her expense because he thought it was funny. "Avoid garlic, for it will be poisonous to you. But there will be no need for you to sleep in a coffin, that's just myth. There is also an organization of vampires that is called the Volturi, for if you attract too much human attention, they will hunt you down and kill you."

And without another word, Astaroth bit her in the neck.

Ms. Trunchbull began to feel the fire burning through her body. She immediately regretted selling her soul for this. But there was nothing that she could do except endure the fire and wait.

* * *

The Cullen's materialized inside a room. They looked around. There were no decorations. It looked neither modern, nor high-tech futuristic, nor old-fashioned, but rather the architecture was of no design that they had ever seen before.

A woman that wore a completely, perfect, flawless white silk gown, walked towards them. She smiled and inclined her head in respect.

"Welcome to Esper Mansion, and may you find peace here. We are honored to have the Cullen vampire clan here. My name is Laura, and I will be happy to help you with anything that you need."

Carlisle smiled at her in respect.

"Thank you. And I'm sure that we will enjoy our visit."

"Welcome back Matilda. Before we get down to business, why not you take our guests on a brief tour of our humble home?"

"Of course." said Matilda, "But first, Alice Cullen has had a very disturbing vision of the future."

Laura had a look of curiosity of her face. "Explain."

"She says, that she foresees a 2000 Mega-ton minimum, explosion in the United States, in four days from now, that will wipe all life off of the earth."

Laura had a look of amused curiosity on her face.

"You're right. That is disturbing."

Laura turned to Alice.

"Alice Cullen, the power to see the future is not a gift that any Esper possesses. Does every vision that you have come true?"

"No. I just see possibilities, depending on the course that things are on." said Alice.

Laura had a look of confusion on her face.

"Could you elaborate on how that works exactly?"

"Well, I can see anyone and everyone's future, though at any given time I can only see the future of someone that I'm focused on." explained Alice. "For example, I will always see my own future. But let's say, I was walking down the street and I look at a strange girl and I focus on her, and her plan is to go to the beach that day, inside my head I will then have a vision of her being at the beach and everything that will happen. But then, let's say that while she's on her way to the beach she changes her mind, and decides that she wants to go to the mall instead, my vision that I'm seeing inside my head will then change, and I will see her at the mall instead. If there are outside factors that are interfering though, then the future will be hard to see, it will look kind of fuzzy, or will see multiple outcomes, each one vague and different from each other."

Laura had a look of comprehension on her face.

"Okay, I understand."

"Now, this massive nuclear explosion that I see inside my head, it is very vivid, and clear. There are no outside factors that are interfering with its outcome. And right now it is the only future I'm seeing for anyone, or anything, anywhere on this world right now. I see no other possible outcome." Alice warned.

"Thank you for this information. I will go and tell our brethren about this."

Laura then walked over to the door by the wall. She waved her hand in front of a glowing crystal that was on the side of the door, and the door opened at the presence of her hand several inches from the crystal. After Laura stepped out of the room, Matilda and the Cullen's were about to follow her, when there was suddenly a beeping sound on a panel on the wall. Matilda went over to look at it.

"Ahh, It looks like some more of our guests are arriving."

Over at another part of the room, was what appeared to be a round circular door to a compartment in the floor. The floor compartment opened, and five large rings rose up out of the floor and with a flash of light, four people materialized, the rings then went back into the floor and the floor compartment closed. The four people standing there were the Egyptian coven.

"Carlisle. They told me that you would be here." said the Egyptian leader, Amun.

Benjamin and Tia stepped forward to greet the Cullen family. Both of them had yellow eyes. While Amun, and his mate Kebi, had red eyes.

"It is good to see you all." said Benjamin, "Nessie!" Benjamin took Renesmee's hand and kissed it, "You have grown into a magnificent young woman."

Renesmee then placed her hands on Tia and Benjamin's faces, and updated them with her memories since the last time she touched their faces.

They then walked over to Val.

"Valentine Cullen. We have not met." said Tia.

"Carlisle told me all about you." said Val.

Then Tia looked at Bella, "Seven years is too long. We should meet more often."

"Yes we should." said Carlisle. "But, Matilda was going to take us on a tour of this facility."

"Let's go." said Benjamin with enthusiasm.

* * *

The place was huge. The corridors and hallways went on for a while.

"How big is this place?" asked Rosalie.

"About the size of West Edmonton Mall." said Matilda.

There were many living quarters. The Espers seemed to live in luxury.

"Why do you guys live in luxury?" asked Jacob Black.

"Part of our physical training, is to train and condition ourselves to endure harsh conditions, but for our meditation, which is even more important than our physical training, we believe that when we care for what is outside, what is inside will care for us." Explained Matilda.

She showed them everything, from laboratories, to armories with a wide selection of weapons, many that they had never seen, to supply rooms with all kinds of gadgets and gizmos and other supplies that they had never seen before. Then to what they called a power room. Inside were a wide variety of different types of generators.

"I couldn't help but notice that you use quite a bit of naquadah." said Amun.

"Yes we do." said Matilda, "We bring the mineral here through our Stargate. Well also transport valuble minerals that are not found on Earth here by ship."

Amun looked at her wide-eyed. "You have a Stargate?"

"Yes we do. We built at ourselves."

"How in the world did you build a Stargate?" asked Amun.

"In our database, we possess the original blueprints from the Ancients, on how to assemble one from scratch." explained Matilda.

"But this here, is our primary power source." She walked over to a device in the middle of the room. She waved her hand over a panel and what appeared to be a glowing, crystal like, oddly shaped, orange, yellow, and red, device came out of the machine, but was still connected, transferring power to the facility.

"Hey wait a minute, I've seen that before." said Amun. "5000 years ago in Giza, we had an object identical to that. Ra, had found it in one of the many abandoned Ancient outposts that we had raided on alien worlds. We never found out what was, or what it did though. Our worshipers called it 'The Heart of Light', silly name really, but for the benefit of us portraying ourselves as gods, we encouraged the superstition."

"Well, we call this a 'Zero-Point-Module'. It's about the equivalent of about one-million nuclear reactors. Only it's completely clean and safe." said Matilda.

"Did you say it's...zero point energy?" said Amun. "That is impossible. The Goa'uld have been trying to attain the technology to generate zero point energy, for a very long time, and have never figured out how to do it."

"I'm sorry, but what is zero point energy exactly?" asked Val.

Before Amun or Matilda could explain, Renesmee spoke up.

"What the device does, is it extracts vast amounts of electricity directly from sub-space by the use of vacuum energy from a microscopic quantum singularity inside the heart of the device."

Again they all looked at Renesmee with shock and surprise on their faces.

"Let me guess, when you heard the words, zero point energy, the scientific formula just sort of came to you?"

Renesmee imitated a posture of nonchalance.

"More or less" said Renesmee.

Matilda move them on. They entered a room with very oddly constructed walls. Matilda waved her hand over a panel and the walls disappeared and in their place materialize a landscape where it looked perfectly real and they were outdoors in a heavily forested mountain area.

"This is it we call our 'simulation room'. The room can simulate almost any place it will also simulate people that appear completely real. We use this room for training, recreation, meditation, or practical simulations on another projects."

"Cool!" said Bella. "I could have fun with something like this."

They moved on to what appeared to be a mess hall or cafeteria. Along one wall was an all-you-can-eat buffet. Matilda walked them over to what appeared to be a microwave oven built right into the wall.

"This device here is a, what we call, a 'food synthesizer'. By the use of our matter energy conversion technology, we can convert energy into solid matter. We can create almost anything that's in the atoms of the elements on the periodic table can bonded together to form. Basically this device will create any type of food that you want, that you can buy at the grocery store, only the 'food synthesizer' will make the food with any and all of the essential vitamins and minerals that you need in any quantity, with no gluten, or byproducts, or preservatives."

"Impressive," said Carlisle. "There are starving people in third world countries that could use such technology."

"We are aware of this Dr. Cullen. But we cannot interfere in the development of anyone less advanced than ourselves. And I will ask you not to think that we have done nothing, we have supplied vast amounts of food too many starving people as well as other things."

Matilda then pressed some buttons on the Food Synthesizer, and a glass of red liquid appeared.

"Could you taste this Carlisle. It is synthesized blood; it is exactly the same as real blood in every way."

Carlisle took the glass and sniffed it.

"It doesn't smell like human blood." said Carlisle. He sipped it, and shuddered in disgust. "It tastes awful."

Matilda smiled.

"Yeah," said Matilda, "we don't know what we're doing wrong? We can't seem to make the taste quite right. Drain the whole glass. Trust me."

Carlisle finished the rest of the drink and shuddered in disgust.

"Now," said Matilda, "in spite of the taste, tell me how your thirst is?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrow in curious interest.

"It's completely gone." said Carlisle.

"That we've gotten right; bad taste, but, completely thirst quenching."

"Impressive!" said Bella.

Jacob Black, was stuffing his face with many choice items at the buffet.

"Now let us show you the thing that we have brought you here to see." said Matilda.

Matilda then led them to what was apparently the medical facility. Inside the medical facility was a group of Esper's wearing white lab coats. As well as another man, he was a frail old man, nearly completely emaciated, he held an ornately decorated staff.

"Carlisle, Amun, this is our leader, Cornelius Percival, The Lutz of Esper Mansion."

"Thank you Matilda." said The Lutz. "Amun, it is an honor to meet you."

Amun was taken aback. He did not expect to be greeted so formally by this powerful man of gifted people.

"Likewise." responded Amun.

"And to you, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I knew your father, I was only a young man at the time."

Carlisle smiled in respectful response.

"You knew my father 370 years ago?" asked Carlisle.

"I more or less the met him 390 years ago, I even met you. You were only a small boy at the time."

"But let us show you what we have now." said Matilda. "Amun, Dr. Cullen, come over here please."

They walked over to a man who was lying face down on a medical table, his wrists and ankles were restrained. One of the men pointed to what appeared to be a small faint red scar along the back of the man's neck.

"The alien creature is right under the skin, underneath about a centimeter of skin and muscle, right here."

"That is not an entry wound scar for a Goa'uld Symbiote." observed Amun.

He then directed their attention to a screen on the wall. The screen then showed the man's head and neck only without any skin or bone. Only they didn't just see the interior of the head with the brain, and muscle, and other organs, they saw what looked like a giant centipede that was completely silver, like metal, with over 1000 hair thin tentacles.

"As you can see here from our interior scan, the parasite has extended what appears to be some kind of antennae underneath and inside the skull, and has attached itself to the primary nerve centers of the brain, the optic nerve, auditory, taste, smell, touch, memory centers for knowledge and information, as well as the body's muscle and motor functions." explained the Esper in the white lab coat.

Amun looked at the screen with fascination and curiosity.

"In my 6500 years I have never encountered a creature like this before." said Amun.

"I to, am unfamiliar with this creature." said Carlisle.

"Where did it come from? You said it's not from Earth?" asked Edward.

"We are absolutely positive that it is not from Earth. We will show you." The man in the white lab coat pointed to, two different DNA strands on the screen. "This here is the DNA of two completely different creatures, this here is the DNA of a human. And this here is the DNA of a squid. Now you can see, both are similar in many ways, carbon-based, consumes oxygen, and many other valuable minerals from our planet's crust."

He then pointed to a third DNA strand on the screen, that looked totally bizarre, and unlike any DNA they had ever seen before.

"This here is the DNA of the creature. It has absolutely no genetic markers in combination to humans, or squid, or any life-form on Earth, at all."

"How did it get here?" asked Amun.

"We can only assume that they got here by ship."

"I was under the mistaken impression that you monitor any and all space travel that come and go from this world." said Amun.

"We really do believe that the ships are close, cloaked by some kind of stealth technology. We modified our sensors we think that we might be able to catch their ships in the act, we need to determine what they are up to."

"Couldn't you just ask the guy?" asked Jasper, gesturing to the unconscious man on the hospital bed.

"For now we wish to keep him sedated. It was only by mere luck that we found him, and then we decided to bring here."

"Who is he anyway?" asked Renesmee.

"The legal adviser for a United States senator."

"I would like to speak to him" said Edward. "I would need you to wake him though."

The men in white lab coats turned towards each other, whispered close together for a moment, and then turned back to Edward.

"Very well, we will wake him."

But before they could do anything, a boy of around sixteen, came into the room to speak to, the Lutz.

"Master, I don't mean to interrupt you, but we cannot activate the Stargate."

"Is it possible that there is some sort of malfunction with it, young Jonathan?"

"No master, it simply will not activate, but there is nothing wrong with it." said the one called Jonathan.

"Well, this has happened before, like the time when the SGC dialed a planet that was being swallowed up by the event horizon of a black hole, or the time when the Russian gate dialed a water planet with a signal being sent through by a nuclear powered probe" explained Cornelius Percival.

Then another man came into the room and started talking.

"Master Lutz, we just received word from intelligence, someone on another world has dialed the SGC's Stargate. The SGC received no iris code, and the wormhole has been open for several hours now."

"If a Goa'uld, has found a way to keep a wormhole open indefinitely to prevent anyone from the SGC escaping," said Amun, "then this could mean that there is going to be an attack."

Cornelius Percival's demeanor then went into military mode. "Ready all the defenses that we have. Prepared to intercept an invasion fleet."

"I wouldn't bother Mr. Percival," said Alice, as she stared into empty space. "I do not see a fleet of ships attacking the Earth. I only see a massive nuclear explosion in Colorado, in four days."

(Keep reading for Chapter 3: The Cast-out Ascended-Being's Wrath)


	3. The Cast-out Ascended-being's Wrath

Chapter 3: The Cast-out Ascended-being's Wrath

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as Stargate SG-1, Season 6, Episode 1: Redemption, only Teal'c's ex-wife Drey'auc's symbiote doesn't mature, so she doesn't get sick, so Bra'tac doesn't come to bring Teal'c to the camp of rebel Jaffa. Some of the plot that I write is a little unrealistic, but my imagiation has been lacking. I ask you to go with it. Enjoy.**

"Don't bother." Alice said to the Lutz. "The only thing I see is a massive nuclear explosion in Colorado in four days."

"Alice Cullen, when did you first have this vision?" asked the Lutz.

"About three hours ago." said Alice.

"That was about the time our Stargate stopped working." said the boy Jonathan.

Bella then had a look of confusion and curiosity on her face.

"Pardon me for asking," said Bella, "but what is SGC?"

"'Stargate Command'. It's a top-secret program that the United States government is running out of an old missile silo beneath the NORAD military base in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." said the Matilda.

Amun then started to explain.

"The Stargate is a piece of alien technology." said Amun, "It is a wormhole generator, it has the ability to create a stable wormhole to another Stargate anywhere in the galaxy. We believe that there is approximately 100,000 Stargates in this galaxy alone. The Stargate that was here on earth was buried in Egypt by me 1500 years ago. It was dug up in an archaeological dig back in 1928 and then ended up with United States Air Force, and eventually they learned how to work it. For the past six years they developed what they call the Stargate program. And have been sending teams to alien worlds ever since."

Val then had a look of confused suspicion on his face.

"Hey wait a minute. I've seen that before." said Val.

"You have seen the Stargate before?" asked Amun.

"No, the scenario you just described." said Val. "Nine months ago, this new Hollywood television producer, by the name of Martin Lloyd, he created a TV show called 'Wormhole X-Treme'. It was about a United States Air Force team that goes through a water-like porthole on a ring-like wormhole generator. But apparently the show was canceled after the first three episodes because it got such bad reviews."

"Maybe it was a cover-up created by the United States Air Force," speculated Esme, "in order to blame the people's overactive imaginations, in case the Stargate program ever went public."

Most of the Cullen family started to discuss the subject. But Alice never stopped thinking about the more immediate future.

"Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand here." urged Alice.

"I think that you are correct. What are we going to do about our alien parasite on the table there?" asked Benjamin.

"I think that perhaps we should focus on stopping this nuclear explosion. For if all life is wiped off of the earth I think that an alien invasion of silver parasites will be the least of our worries." said Edward.

"I believe that you are right, we must find a way to stop it." said Amun.

Amun then turned in Alice's direction.

"This explosion that you see, Alice? What does it look like?" asked Amun.

Alice was curious to his question. She was about to ask why, but then she saw what his answer would be; he would describe examples of different kinds of explosions in detail.

"It's a giant sphere of glowing blue energy, then a mushroom cloud of bright orange fire." explained Alice.

Amun had a look of recognition at Alice's explanation.

"You just described a naquadah explosion." said Amun with curiosity.

'Why would there be a naquadah explosion like that in the United States?' Amun thought.

"The source of the explosion, you said it was in Colorado. Could you tell me if it is coming from Cheyenne Mountain?" asked Amun.

Alice stared into empty space for a moment, seeing clairvoyantlly through time and space to precise places for precise things.

"Yes." said Alice.

"Can you see into the SGC? Find the source." asked Amun.

"I see the Stargate. The iris is closed. It's the Stargate. The Stargate will explode. I see it." said Alice.

They all looked at Amun.

"Amun, is it possible for a Stargate to just explode?" asked Edward.

"No. The Stargate is made of pure naquadah. Virtually indestructible. If you plant a very powerful explosive on the Gate, The naquadah in the Stargate will significantly amplify the explosion exponentially, but the Stargate will remain intact. But...if the naquadah in the Stargate was to be ignited by a huge amount of energy..." Amun's eyes went wide with fear, "I can't even imagine the destructive power. We need to go to Stargate Command and see what is going on. Maybe I could figure something out. We I need more time to get information. I will need help. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Matilda you five will come with me." said Amun.

"You want us to break into the Cheyenne Mountain military complex?" asked Bella.

"I need to get a closer look at what their Stargate is doing that it is going to explode." said Amun. "And no, we will not break in. We will walk in through the front door as scientists, airmen, and technicians."

He then went over to the console and started tapping on buttons.

"This might take awhile. Edward I think in the meantime, you have time to talk to the alien prisoner."

While they waited for Amun to make preparations for them, they turned back to the unconscious man on the hospital bed on the table.

"I can now identify the smell of the parasite. It will be hard to miss the next time we cross it." said Esme.

Carlisle turned to the Esper in the white lab coat.

"Would it be possible to surgically remove the parasite?" asked Carlisle.

The Esper had a look of resigned confusion on his face.

"We've already considered that." said the Esper, "It would be a very, very elaborate surgical removal; there are more than 700 of those hair-thin tentacles wrapped around the brain, and we would need to remove every single one. We've considered trying to simply sever the main body of the parasite, but then there is another moral aspect here; we're hoping to save the human host, but as far as we know, the parasite is an intelligent, sentient being, and no matter what surgical removal process we attempt, we believe that it will involve the death of the parasite."

"I think that this is why we need to speak to the parasite. I can assume that it speaks through the host?" said Edward.

"Alright then, let's talk to him." said Rosalie.

"Can you wake him?" asked Edward.

The Esper in the white lab coat released the alien's restraints, flipped him over on his back, and then waved his hand over the man's face. The man then began to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He then looked into the faces of the people around him. There was a white silver in the pupils of his eyes that reflected the light that entered his eyes back out. He looked absolutely terrified.

"What is going on here? Who are all of you? Where am I, and why have you brought me here?" said the man, on the table.

Carlisle was the first one to try to break the ice.

"Greetings. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You are in a place called Esper Mansion. We need to ask you a few questions."

"I'll start. My name is Edward Cullen. Would you be able to tell us your name?"

"My name is Robert Hartson." said the man on the table.

"That is your host's name. Were you called something on your home world?"

"I don't understand, what are talking about?" said the man named Robert.

"We know that you are an alien parasite residing with in that human body." said Matilda. "We know that you are an intelligent sentient being. We know that you are tapped into your host's brain and you know everything he knows and you speak through him."

"He's scared, really scared" said Jasper, reading his mood.

"Then perhaps it might help if you relieve his fear." said Renesmee.

Jasper looked at Robert Hartson, and a wave of peace and calm fell over him.

"Let me try." said Renesmee. "My name Renesmee Cullen, this is my fiancé Jacob Black."

She smiled at Robert Hartson, and he looked at her with awe as he was clearly captivated by her dazzling beauty.

"It's okay, we mean you no harm." she extended her hands, and Robert Hartson took them in his, and at the touch of her skin, just like everyone else, he was put under her spell. She then placed both her hands on his temples and he then felt a flood of memories enter his brain. Renesmee told him everything about herself, who she is, where she came from, what her family is, and how they live. Within a few minutes he received all of Renesmee's knowledge.

"What is your name?" asked Renesmee.

"Fluttering Symphony." said Robert Hartson.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Jacob Black.

"His name is, Fluttering Symphony." said Edward Cullen.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Jacob.

"It is a description of what I was and did on the last world that I lived on." said Fluttering Symphony.

"Let's get into the more personal questions later. For now we need to know who you are and why you are here? what are you? where did you come from?" asked Edward.

"I can't talk about it." said Fluttering Symphony.

Edward looked at him with a concentrating stare.

And as the alien named Fluttering Symphony, realized that Edward was trying to read his mind,

"No!" both Edward and Alice shouted at once. Both had seen one second earlier what the alien was about to do.

Fluttering Symphony's body went limp, and a trickle of blood came out of one nostril.

At the smell of the blood, Jasper and Val went savage, though it took only a split second for Emmett, Edward, and the rest of the family to restrain them, and they were carefully led out of the room.

An alarm on the screen began to beep loudly. The readings on the screen indicated that the man's heart and lungs had both stopped.

The Esper in the white lab coat was in a panic.

"The host is dead. But the scanner says that the parasite is still alive. Quickly, let's cut him open; we may be able to save the Symbiote."

* * *

The Cullens waited outside of the room for approximately 9 minutes, when Matilda came out of the door wearing a medical operating room mask, and disposable rubber gloves. She then took off the mask and gloves.

"We managed to save the alien Parasite." said Matilda. "There was nothing we could do for the host though."

Then they all heard Kebi speak for the first time except for Tia and Benjamin.

"What about a Goa'uld sarcophagus?" asked Kebi.

"The alien parasite's 700 antennae shredded the host's brain like mashed potatoes; the damage was far beyond the healing power of a sarcophagus." explained Matilda. "We have placed the Silver Symbiote, in suspended-animation; all of our scans of the creature's physiology say that it cannot survive in our atmosphere without a healthy human host."

"What can we do now?" asked Rosalie.

"We still need to communicate with it. We will need to get it another host." said Matilda.

"Are you volunteering?" asked Tia in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No. We haven't quite worked that out yet. But we will come up with something."

At that moment Amun returned.

"It is done. I have entered us into the government computer system and registered all of us as U.S. Air Force scientists, airmen, and technicians. I have given us all official transfer orders and we will be expected. They won't suspect anything." said Amun.

"You hacked into the U.S. Air Force personnel roster and just added us? Won't we be found out?" asked Bella.

"I was very careful. I got around their computer security systems, and the additions I made to the list went completely unnoticed." said Amun. "So here is what we do, we all go in, we get a look at the Stargate, and then I take a few scans, then I can figure out how to fix this. Plus, it will take a while for them to get suspicious. And if we are found out, and it takes us more than three and a half days to solve this problem, it won't matter."

Bella nodded in agreement at the logic of the statement.

"You might want to try this." said Matilda.

Matilda handed them some small little rectangular devices.

"They are hologram generators. They will alter your appearance to look the way you want. It will darken your skin to normal human color and alter your eye color. It will also make your clothing look however you want them to look."

They went over a few details on military protocol. Bella and Jasper would act as airmen. Matilda and Edward would act as technicians. And Carlisle and Amun would act as scientists. Then they were then on their way.

* * *

They arrived at Cheyenne Mountain. They were dressed in their appropriate outfits. They had their means of identification. They had their proof of security clearance. And they had their papers indicating their orders to enter the facility.

Their fake orders and security clearance were accepted without suspicion. They then descended down to the lower levels of the facility in the elevator.

They were given their assignments and most of the group split up.

Bella and Jasper were assigned to 'Defense Teams' in the Gate Room. They were both given AK-47 Machine-guns and told to watch the Gate. They entered through the door, and there it was, The Stargate. They had never seen anything like it. The Iris, was closed, but the opposite side of the event horizon of the active wormhole was reflecting rippling light on the back wall. The Iris was a combination titanium/trinium alloy.

"Hey, Jazz?" Bella whispered under her breath; anyone looking at her would not notice her lips moving, but Jasper could hear, "will that Iris hold from any and all force that comes through?"

"I studied the specs before we got here. It's supposed to be a combination titanium/trinium metal, supposedly indestructible, and it is less than three microns ahead of the event-horizon; matter can't fully reintegrate."

Bella glanced at him, surprised at his choice of words. There was a pause for a moment, when he then continued. "I'm just quoting word for word from the specs that I read.

They stood there in silence and waited for Amun to figure this out.

* * *

Edward and Matilda were assigned to do some maintenance on another level, they were both fully competent that they drew no attention.

* * *

Amun and Carlisle were sitting in the commissary after Amun managed to look around a little. They were discussing some ideas about what could be done, and Amun didn't know what was wrong with the Gate, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Teal'c, Jack O'Neill, and Samantha Carter, were sitting in the commissary with another man. Amun recognized them as the time travelers from the future, five-thousand years ago, except for the fourth man, and Daniel Jackson was not with them. With vampire hearing, he listened to their conversation from across the room.

"Well, I think the naquadria with work well for the hyper-space generator on the X-302." stated Major Carter.

'Naquadria?' thought Amun. 'Do they mean naquadah?'

"But for now, we need to find out what is keeping the Gate open."

Amun then decided to go and talk to them. He stood up and walked over to them. The Jaffa who was the former First Prime of Apophis, looked up at Amun when he stood in front of the table.

"May we be of assistance?" said the Jaffa Teal'c.

"I apologize for interrupting you, my name is Dr. Amun Vogue, astrophysicist, and engineer. I could not help myself, I just had to meet the famous SG-1." his voice indicated great admiration, "I read most of your reports; The Jaffa Teal'c, former First Prime of Apophis. Colonel Jack O'Neill, slayer of Ra, Hathor, Set'esh, Sokar, Heru'ur, Cronus, Apophis, and Imhotep. Major Samantha Carter, expert on the Stargate, or at least as close to an expert as one can be, and former host of Jolinar of Mulkshur, the Tok'ra."

He then looked at the fourth man with confusion and curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are?"

"Jonas Quinn, from Kelowna. I'm not from Earth." said Jonas Quinn.

"Well, thank you Doctor, it's always good to have admirers." said Colonel O'Neill. "But just to clarify, while it was me who ringed the nuke up to Ra's ship, and it was me who threw Hathor into a vat of cryo-solution, it was Carter who killed Seth with a Goa'uld Hand Device. It was the Tok'ra who killed Sokar by firing a weapon into the core of Ne'tu to cause it to explode. It was Apophis who killed Heru'ur. It was a robot android version of Teal'c who killed Cronus with a staff weapon. Apophis was killed when he was aboard Cronus's flag ship that crashed into Sokar's old base while the Replicators were on it. And it was Teal'c who killed Imhotep by stabbing him in the gut with a broken training staff."

"When you explain it, you make it sound exciting." said Amun.

'Pity.' thought Amun, 'Set'esh was a good friend of mine. But a fool none the less. I told him to keep a low profile, I'm surprised the Volturi didn't find him sooner.'

Amun then looked around in confusion.

"Where is Doctor Jackson?"

They all had an expression of discomfort.

"Daniel Jackson has ascended to a higher plane of enlightenment." said Teal'c.

Amun was take by surprise by their answer. He was in shock.

'Ascended?' thought Amun. 'Like what the Espers do?'

_"Major Carter please come to the Control Room." _said a voice on the intercom.

"Well, it was good to meet you." said Amun.

* * *

It was then an hour later. All of the scientists were gathered in the meeting room above the control room. Major Carter explained that something on the other side of the incoming wormhole was pumping a very large amount of energy into the SGC Stargate. As far as they could tell, the energy in Stargate would build until the naquadah in the Stargate would ignite, and they had no way to stop it.

Amun listened to the other technicians suggesting all kinds of ideas, though there was always someone else standing right beside them that explained how it would not work.

Amun was listening to Major Carter with his vampire hearing from a distance away.

Then there was another man who was wearing casual civilian clothing that tapped Amun on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to bother you, but have you seen Major Samantha Carter?" said the man.

"Your name is?" asked Amun.

"Dr. Rodney McKay, physicist, and engineer." said the man, though in a some-what rude, mock tone voice.

"She's in control room." Amun answered his question.

Dr. McKay went into the control room while Amun listened with his vampire hearing.

"Power buildup has reached eighteen percent." said the airman that was at the computer.

"There has got to be a way to drain the capacitors." said Major Carter.

'Drain the capacitors?' thought Amun, 'the only way to stop the power buildup and drain the capacitors is to shut down the gate.' Amun knew this for sure.

Amun had to find out what was going on. With his vampire abilities, he stealthily moved to a remote secluded location of the base that was out of earshot of any audio or visual surveillance. Amun pulled a small silver ball out of his pocket that he had managed to smuggle into the base, he held it up and looked at it, a few moments later, a face appeared in the small silver ball, it was the face of a minor Goa'uld who was loyal to Amun who is currently in the service of Lord Yu.

_**"Lord Amun."**_ said the Goa'uld. _**"To what do I owe the pleasure?"**_

"I need information." said Amun. "The world of the Tau'ri is under attack through the Stargate."

**_"By whom, my Lord?"_** asked the Goa'uld.

"I do not know, that is why I am asking, but I assume that it is a Goa'uld?"

**_"The Tau'ri Stargate has a barrier that prevents anyone from entering their Stargate facility."_**stated the Goa'uld.

"Troops and weapons are not entering the facility. I need to know if you know anything about a way to keep a Stargate open and charged the Stargate with energy until it ignites."

**_"I know nothing of this my Lord. However I will do some investigating and I will see what I can find out."_**

The little silver ball went blank. Amun put it back in his pocket and he left the room.

* * *

Edward, Carlisle, and Matilda listened to what went on in the base around them, via vampire hearing or telepathy. They were all now aware that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were going to attempt to use the hyperspace generator powered by the naquadria on the X-302 space fighter prototype to try and reach the planet Abydos so that they might be able to contact the Asgard.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were now in the X-302, and they were getting ready to take off. Amun was in the laboratory with the other scientists. General Hammond came into the room and was arguing with Dr. Rodney McKay, and then Jonas Quinn stepped in front of them.

"General, can I have a minute?" asked Jonas Quinn.

"I wish I had one, Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are about to take off." said General Hammond.

"That's what this is about, Sir." said Jonas Quinn.

"What do you mean?" asked General Hammond.

"Look I'm no scientist, but I have studied all of the Goa'uld research done on the naquadria, and as you know Major Carter allowed me to see the specifications done on the X-302." said Jonas Quinn.

"And?" said General Hammond.

"It's not going to work." said Jonas Quinn.

"Really, that's just what I was saying," said Rodney McKay in his mock tone voice, "who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jonas Quinn."

"Oh, the alien with the wacky naquadah." said Rodney McKay.

"Naquadria. You are?" asked to Jonas Quinn.

"Rodney McKay, scientist, Earth." said Rodney McKay.

There was a moment of silence as General Hammond looked at the two of them with a look of impatience on his face but he remained quiet as he silently prompted Jonas Quinn to explain himself in further detail.

Jonas Quinn opened his little notebook and showed his mathematical equations to the General as he explained.

"The instability in the naquadria increases exponentially as you attempt to extract more energy from it."

Rodney McKay then took the notebook and looked at the page and he seemed to understand mathematical equations instantly and he then had a look of worry on his face.

"This is even worse than I thought." said Rodney McKay.

"If you allow this test to proceed,"

General Hammond cut him off in mid-sentence, "Son, this is not just a test, if the X-302 fails, this entire planet will be destroyed."

"I understand your position sir,"

"It's not just my position, you suffer to stand the same consequences along with everyone else, both of you." warned General Hammond, "Now if either one of you have any legitimately feasible suggestions on how to save this planet from this crisis, I'm willing to hear it, however until then I suggest that the three of us go down to the control room, cross our fingers, and hope for the best that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter can contact the Asgard." General Hammond said the last sentence with a tone of finality.

"Cross our fingers?" asked Jones Quinn, with a confused expression on his face.

"It's a silly superstitious way that some people here on Earth use to invoke good luck." said Rodney McKay.

"Really!" said Jonas Quinn, with a tone of interest.

Rodney McKay then curled his middle finger over his index finger and held up his hand to show Jonas.

"Ridiculous, eh," said Rodney McKay.

* * *

The Cullens, Matilda, and Amun, all listened with vampire hearing and telepathy, to the radio conversation in the control room. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter went through the pre-flight checklist, and then General Hammond gave them Jonas Quinn's warning about the instability of the naquadria. Major Carter reiterated that everything was perfectly safe and that the X-302 was fully operational and that nothing would go wrong. They all listened as the X-302 took off and exited the atmosphere.

* * *

Back at Esper Mansion, Jacob Black, the rest of the Cullens, and the rest of the Egyptian coven were being shown around some more of the building. They were being shown one of their control rooms when suddenly there was an alert on one of their sensors.

"It's a US Air Force fighter, some sort of prototype. A hyperspace window has just opened. And according to sensors, the hyperspace window is very very unstable." said the Esper at the sensor control station.

There was silence for a few more seconds.

"The hyperspace window has closed. The small spacecraft did not enter it. It's re-entering the atmosphere and returning to Area 51."

The Cullens and the Egyptians, all looked slightly confused though Kebi had a vague understanding of the technology.

"This is our monitoring station for our sensor grid where we monitor any and all space travel coming or going from Earth." said the boy Jonathan.

The man who is at the monitoring station then felt compelled to alert everyone to something else.

"Hey guys, the modifications are made to the sensors for the aliens stealth technology...well, it looks like it worked, I am detecting dozens of ships coming and going from Earth, undetectable to modern-day radar, but fully detectable for our sensors now that we know what to look for."

The Lutz of Esper Mansion, hobbled over on his staff.

"We shall need to make contact." said the Lutz. "But first we must avert the disaster that is going to be upon us, for it won't do any good after the SGC's Stargate explodes. Once we have averted this catastrophe then we will focus our attention on the fleet of the silver symbiotes.

* * *

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had returned from Area 51, and had argued with Dr. McKay and Jonas Quinn about the naquadria instability.

Amun and Carlisle sat there doing scientific work in the laboratory with all the other scientists, as well as Major Carter. All of the other scientists kept making little glances at Major Carter when none of them were able to come up with any ideas. Major Carter then got up and left the room.

"Hey Amun?" asked Carlisle, "Would it be possible for the Espers to use their matter-energy-conversion transportation technology to beam the Stargate into outer space or something?"

"Impossible," said Amun, "at least not for an active Stargate. The event horizon of the wormhole causes too much interference."

That was Carlisle's only idea and he had no more suggestions could make.

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"General Hammond, we have a major power failure all over the base."

General Hammond picked up the phone but the phone did not work.

"Defense teams!" shouted General Hammond.

Bella, Jasper, and the other airmen in the Gate Room readied their weapons and pointed them at the Gate.

"Get some technicians down here ASAP!" General Hammond requested.

Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter came rushing into the gate room.

Amun was still in the conference room with the other scientists as he looked through the window at the Stargate.

In front of the iris, an ominous holographic image appeared. It was the image of a person wearing a black cloak, and black gloves. The face under the hood was obscured by some kind of silvery mist.

Amun then had a look of utter horror on his face.

"Oh no! Not him!" said Amun with a voice of despair.

"It looks like a hologram, sir." said Major Carter.

**_"PEOPLE OF THE TAU'RI, I AM ANUBIS! I AM YOUR GOD! YOU WILL BOW TO MY AWESOME POWER, FOR YOUR END OF DAYS, IS AT HAND! THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP THE DESTRUCTION I BRING UPON YOU!"_**

"Oh my god." said Colonel O'Neill in a half sarcastic, and disbelieving voice. "Who talks like that?"

"Sir, this is Asgard technology. He must have downloaded it from Thor's brain." said Samantha Carter with fascination.

**_"ALL THAT YOU KNOW, IS AT AN END! THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS! THERE WILL BE NO MERCY! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"_**

"Oh, please." Colonel O'Neill said in a disbelieving and dismissive tone.

(Please keep reading for Chapter 4: Deciding What To do, also, please check my account for my new fan fic 'The 76th Hunger Games' A 'Mockingjay' Sequel)


	4. Deciding What To Do

Chapter 4: Deciding What To do

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

Bella's point of view:

Oh my god! I have been chased by hunting vampires. I have seen Vampires sparkle in the Sun. I have seen people burst forth as giant wolves. I have given birth to a half vampire child. I have endured two days of burning fire to become a vampire myself. I have endured and seen vampire gifts of extraordinary proportion. But that tops them all; a sinister looking holographic dictator talking like some comic book super villain.

It was at that moment that another group of airmen came into the gate room. The sergeant then told us that it was the shift change.

It was about a minute later that we met up with the rest of the group.

"There is nothing more that we can do here." said Amun.

"So we are leaving?" asked Carlisle.

"In a moment. I need to get information on that strange element which is a variation of naquadah." said Amun.

"I'll get that for you, hang on." said Matilda.

Matilda then telekinetically attracted into her hand, a flash drive that was lying on the table in the laboratory.

She then went over to the computer and I watched her take out a small unknown device. The device then made some beeping sounds and then the computer went haywire. She put the flash drive into the computer, and a few moments later, Matilda told us that she had found the information. She said that the device that she just used was a super advanced computer hacking device that would not set off any of the computer security systems.

The data transfer was complete and she then tossed the flash drive in Amun's direction.

"Alright that's it let's get out of here!" said Amun.

"Won't we be missed?" I asked.

"Yes, but they won't have time to worry about it. They got bigger problems then a few missing personnel."

We made our way to a hatch that would lead all the way up to the surface. We disabled all of the surveillance along the way without being detected.

Once we were out, Matilda touched a crystal on her wrist band and we were beamed back to Esper Mansion.

* * *

We materialized in the transporter room and we went to find the family.

"Mama!" said Renesmee, as she rushed into my arms. She always misses me. It was strange, when Renesmee stood side by side with me. Though to me she will always be my little girl, she's taller than me by an inch, and she looks older than me by her physical appearance.

"Did you find out what was wrong with the Stargate?" asked Jacob.

"It's Anubis." said Amun.

Most of the people seemed confused. Obviously, Anubis didn't mean anything to them, though some of the Espers seemed to recognize the name.

"An alien, a Goa'uld, by the name of Anubis, is using some kind of weapon on another planet to charge the SGC Stargate with power until it detonates the Naquadah in the Gate." said Carlisle.

"That is bad, I assume?" asked Val.

"Yes, that is very bad." said Matilda.

"He projected something that Major Samantha Carter, called an 'Asgard Hologram', through the event horizon of the incoming wormhole and made a very over dramatic declaration of war against the people of the Tau'ri." said Jasper.

"The people of the Tau'ri? Oh great! He got the wrong planet!" said Val.

"Earth is the world of the Tau'ri! You fool!" exclaimed Amun.

Val paused in confusion.

"Oh." said Val, feeling foolish.

Esme thought for a moment.

"Do you think that our silver parasite friends are part of this evil plot?" said Esme with suspicion.

"No." said the Esper boy Jonathan, "Anubis is direct, to the point, aggressive, and straight forward. The silver centipede's approach is too subtle."

They all stood in silence for a moment, no one knew what to say next.

"The future hasn't changed." said Alice, "I still see the Gate exploding."

"I already told Sam of the impending disaster through the pack mind," said Jacob, "but I was at a loss as to tell him what to do, because you say that there is nowhere on Earth to hide. So I guess my next question is, how in the world are you supposed to deal with something like this?"

Carlisle then turned in Amun's direction.

"Amun, what do you know about this, Anubis?"

"He was once a powerful System Lord thousands of years ago. He is supposed to be dead, killed in battle; though his symbiote was never found. He is cunning, clever, brilliant, etc. On top of that, he is evil. More evil than evil. Evil is too friendly a term for his personality. He is ruthless and unforgiving. You all know that all of the Goa'uld are evil, but Anubis's evil was in a class of it's own; he was cast out of the ranks of the System Lords for dark, sadistic, evil acts that were even too unthinkable for the Goa'uld."

"Sounds like quite a guy." said Emmett.

"He even overthrew me in Egypt, 4000 years ago, and became Pharaoh. But 69 years later I drove him out and re-took the throne of Egypt."

"So, Anubis is supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"Ok, I ask you to please just not speak that name to me anymore! In fact, from this moment on I would prefer it if you would all just refer to him as 'He Who Must Not Be Named'."

"Anubis is Voldemort?" asked Val in a joking tone, "The way you describe him, that does kind of make sense."

"Who in the world is Voldemort?" asked Amun.

"You don't know who Voldemort is?" Val asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't know who Voldemort is! Why would 'Voldemort', mean anything to me?"

"Haven't you ever read 'Harry Potter'?"

"No! I don't read crap!"

"He's an ascended-being." Edward said in a confused and disbelieving tone of voice.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"What? Who?" I asked him.

"Anubis. He's an ascended-being." said Edward.

Edward then had the attention of all of the Espers in the room.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amun.

"Anubis. I read his mind."

"You read the mind of an Asgard-Hologram?" asked Matilda.

"No. I read his mind on the alien planet, through the Stargate. The event-horizon of the wormhole seems to amplify people's thoughts." said Edward.

"But I thought the wormhole was incoming?" I questioned.

"Well mama, there are some things, such as radio waves that can go two ways, through a wormhole." said Renesmee.

Edward went on.

"I saw in his mind, so many things. He was thinking a lot more thoughts at once than anyone I ever saw."

Amun was about to ask something when more guests arrived.

Marcus, Aro, Maria, Demetri, and Alec entered the room.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" asked Carlisle in a voice of pleasant surprise.

"I was informed of the world's impending doom." said Marcus.

Marcus had a new look. He no longer had the bored look, but rather, he smiled more and walked with confidence. His eyes were also bright yellow indicating that it had been a while since he fed on human blood.

Aro also had bright yellow eyes, plus he wore a light gray cloak, indicating him as the permanently lowest ranking member of the guard.

"The Stargate of the SGC is going to explode, I hear?" asked Marcus.

"This world is under attack by Anubis." said Edward.

Marcus and Aro were both in shock.

"Anubis?!" shouted Aro in anger and shock, "He is a monster! He destroys everything he touches!"

They were about to go on with their explanation when the Esper woman in white, Laura, entered the room to alert everyone. But before she could say anything, Demetri took one look at her and tensed up for half a second and turned feral. He ran at her at vampire speed. Edward and Alice seemed to see what would happen a split second before it did and tried to grab him. But Laura seemed to be ahead of them; she held her hand out and lifted him into the air with telekinesis and slammed him into the wall with her mind and held him there. Demetri continued to struggle and snarl like an animal. I was surprised that it was Amun who reprimanded him.

"Demetri, what is the meaning of this behavior?! I taught you better self control than this!" said Amun with anger.

"Laura is his, 'Singer'." said Edward.

I knew that this meant that for Demetri, Laura's blood smelled a thousand times better than anyone else's.

I felt Jasper project a wave of calm and peace over Demetri. Amun and Marcus both placed their hands on Demetri and looked him in the eyes with stern, serious faces, and shook their heads at him. He regained his control and Laura set him down on the floor with her mind. He then looked at her.

"My most heart felt apologies, my lady." said Demetri in a voice full of shame and remorse. "The all-of-a-sudden vampire instinct was overwhelming. No one's blood has ever smelled so good to me before. You have my word, this will not happen again."

She smiled at him with kindness.

"That is understandable. It happens to all of us from time to time. But as I was about to say...The Lutz has fallen ill. Come quick."

* * *

We all went to the infirmary where there the emaciated old man was lying on the hospital bed. The leader of the Espers looked up at the 3300 year old yellow eyed vampire leader.

"Marcus, my old friend…(sigh)…it is good to see you again after all this time…(sigh)."

The Lutz's voice was harsh, and his breathing was very labored.

"Save your strength old man." said Marcus.

"Nonsense…(sigh)…I have lived for nearly 400 years…(sigh)...using my powers to rejuvenate myself over and over again…(sigh)…but even I can only keep myself young for so long…(sigh)…and then once I am no longer young…(sigh)…I can only keep myself alive for so long…(sigh)…I have meditated…(sigh)…I have studied science for a very long time…(sigh)…but the heart of my physical body will beat no more."

The old man looked around at his fellow Esper brethren. They were his children in a sense; he had taught them, he had shown them the way, he had shown them the path to enlightenment. He had searched and he had found many of them just as his mentor had found him. But he taught them all to be independent, and to find their own apprentices, and teach them to be independent. In this moment, as he lay on his hospital bed, he washed his hands of all of them; taking care of his Esper brethren was his burden no longer.

He then used his powers on himself to speed up his death, and to stop his own heart.

"My Espers…(sigh)…my children…(sigh)…you will all carry on without me…(sigh)…just as I carried on without my mentor when I saw him ascend."

"Master Lutz, we don't want you to go…we love you." said the Esper boy Jonathan.

The Lutz's body then began to glow with bright white light.

"Young Mr. Morter…(sigh)…you are wise and resourceful…(sigh)…and I too love you…(sigh)…this is the way it was for our brethren before us…(sigh)…the way it will be for you many years from now…(sigh)…and our descendents after us…(sigh)…My destiny awaits…(sigh)…My burden is released…(sigh)…My journey…(sigh)…begins."

And the Lutz's clothing fell flat against the top of the hospital bed as his body vanished into thin air, and in its place, hovering over the bed, was a glowing white cloud of light with glowing white tentacles waving around in the air. What appeared to be a human hand, reach out of the glowing white cloud and touched Jonathan's arm.

"Ouch!" said the boy as he looked at his arm with curiosity.

Six symbols appeared on his arm in the form of very subtle burn scars for a moment, and then vanished.

And the glowing white tentacle cloud floated up into the ceiling and was gone.

My jaw was agape as I was in awe. I had never seen such a thing before, I had only scarcely imagined such a thing. I had heard of the Esper's ascension thing many times, but this was beyond my expectations.

"What will happen to all of you now?" I asked the Espers in the room. "Who is your leader now?"

"Alexandria Krukowski, she is now our wisest. Her wisdom will guide us." explained the white robed Esper Laura.

"I believe that you are all involved in a discussion about what to do about the current catastrophe that is upon us."

"Yes I believe so," said Amun. "Edward, you said that Anubis is an Ascended-being?

"I'm pretty sure. He was thinking about it while he was giving his little dramatic doom and gloom speech. I didn't see in his mind his whole story of how it happened, but he had deceived the Goa'uld System Lords into believing that he was dead, and then later on he somehow found a way to ascend." explained Edward.

And then continued Matilda, "as an ascended being he would have near infinite technical knowledge on how to significantly improve the shields and weapons of his Goa'uld ships. And who knows what other technologies?"

" That might explain how he has become so powerful in such a short time." said Amun, "Jacob Black, I believe that your question was, 'what are we supposed to do about this?' Well, I believe that the thing to do, is to find this, 'Stargate destroying weapon', of Anubis, and destroy it."

"So how are we going to get there?" asked Renesmee.

"We will go by ship. Fortunately, I have several, but I only need one. But the first thing that we need to do is find this new weapon."

Amun then turned to Matilda.

"Matilda Wormwood, do you have a means of long-range subspace communication to contact the Goa'uld?"

"Yes." said Matilda.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 5: Bella's Riddle Of The Symbols)


	5. Bella's Riddle Of The Symbols

Chapter 5: Bella's Riddle Of The Symbols

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

**Bella's point of view:**

Matilda led us through a series of corridors to their command center and over to one of the stations which was for communication.

"Get me Anubis." Amun commanded the person who was sitting at the station.

The Esper who was sitting there typed in a few buttons.

"We are getting a response."

There was a moment of nothing, then a man appeared on the screen that Amun was standing in front of. The man on the screen looked at Amun and then his eyes glowed.

_**"Lord Amun, what a pleasant surprise." **_the man said with a somber demeanor, but he betrayed a hint of discomfort. His voice was loud and distorted...was that an alien thing?

"Lord Zipacna? I'm surprised that it is you who answered the phone." said Amun.

**_"I didn't know it was you who was calling. You are on an Esper Mansion, frequency."_** said the man called Zipacna.

"Well, I just happen to be at Esper Mansion, right now." said Amun in a surprised and amused voice, "I've been trying to contact you for months, after the downfall of Apophis. I knew you would need to ally yourself with another System Lord, I just never thought it would be Anubis."

**_"Times are hard.__"_** said Zipacna. **_"We all need to seek out whatever help that we can get. Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner."_**

"Is Anubis there? I need to speak to him."

**_"He is extraordinarily busy right now, but I can tell him that you called."_**

"I need to know what you know about a weapon that charges a Stargate with energy until it explodes? I know that Anubis is using one on the Stargate of Tau'ri."

The look of his facial expression and twitch of his eyebrows betrayed that he did know something.

_**"I don't know anything about that." **_said Zipacna.

A downright lie.

"Why do you lie to me Lord Zipacna?" asked Amun in a threatening tone.

The Goa'uld Zipacna, paused for a little too long. He then had a worried look and began to whisper.

**_"Lord Amun, I am being closely watched. I need to be very careful with what I say and who I talk to."_**

"Lord Zipacna, you disappoint me, you know that Earth is under my protection, you are in the service of Anubis, Anubis is attacking Earth, but need I remind you that you still serve me, you always have and you always will. But you cannot give me the location of the weapon that he is using? This is unacceptable."

Lord Zipacna on the screen then looked at me, then Benjamin and Tia, then the rest of my family.

**_"The infection of the Vap'pir'ray grows. I thought that you always continue to think of the Goa'uld as your own kind, but it seems that you continue to keep...interesting company."_**

"Don't try and change the subject. I need the location of Anubis's weapon."

Lord Zipacna's smile turned to one of vindictive pleasure.

**_"You are a fool, Lord Amun. I have decided that I no longer serve one who bows so quickly to the intimidation of the Volturi. Earth will be destroyed, and there is nothing that you can do about it."_**

Amun screamed in rage.

"You will pay for this dishonorable act of treachery, Lord Zipacna! You will never again be safe in this galaxy! I will find you! There is no asteroid, remote desert planet, or barren moon that you can hide! I will hunt you to the far corners this galaxy, and I will not rest until I have eaten your symbiote alive and quenched my thirst with your hosts blood!"

The transmission then ceased.

"So, that didn't help much, did it?" asked Rosalie.

"No, it did not." said Amun.

"So, we are back to square one is it?" asked Renesmee.

"Unfortunately." said Amun.

"Vap'pir'ray, Amun?" I asked, curious about the strange word.

"An early word for 'vampire'." said Amun.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jasper's creator Maria.

"I still have a few Goa'uld who are loyal to me in the service of the System Lords. I will attempt to contact them for information. In the meantime, I suggest you all just sit tight, there is nothing that any of you can do, and this is going to take a while."

* * *

Most of the family and friends dispersed for other activities while Amun, Matilda, and the Espers tried to come up with something. Amun spoke to contact after contact on subspace for hours. Apparently, very few were willing, though many of them did share a common goal; most of Amun's contacts shared a desire to see the downfall of Anubis. Some of them possessed information on fleet movements of Anubis. But that information proved fruitless.

I try to wonder, what would happen to all of us when the Stargate explodes? Any vampire within the blast-radius of the explosion will die by being instantaneously disintegrated just the same as if they were ripped apart and burned. Our current location is well out of range of the blast-radius, but there is the fall-out to consider. Obviously the environment will be severely polluted; the explosion will send a cloud of dust into the atmosphere that will block out the sun and make the air difficult to breathe, and plunge the Earth into an Ice Age, not something that would affect vampires, as vampires aren't affected by cold. But all human and animal life would be wiped off of the earth, including werewolves and hybrids, and all the vampires would become blood deprived. Once we have no blood to drink we will become thirstier and thirstier, we will lose our logic and our reason, turn completely savage, and suffer in the worst possible way, forever. Amun was right about Anubis; this is an act far too unthinkable. It must be stopped.

Something was nagging at my mind, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I began to think of those symbols in burn scars that I saw on Jonathan's arm.

I couldn't help it. I grabbed a pen and paper and I quickly wrote down the six symbols that I saw; funny looking oddly shaped rectangle, swirl with a little tick at the end, odd sort of zigzag, etc.

I walked over to Amun and a few of the Espers.

"I'm sorry for asking but do these six symbols mean anything to any of you?" I asked of them.

Amun took the page from me and looked at it.

"Isabella, these are Stargate symbols." said Amun matter-of-factly. "Why are you inquiring about these six symbols?"

"That is what I am asking you." I said.

One of the Espers looked at the page that I handed to Amun.

"Could be a Stargate address?"said an Esper.

"But aren't there supposed to be seven symbols?" I asked them, I believed that I was correcting an obvious mistake that they had missed.

"Well technically the only symbol that is missing is the seventh symbol which would always be the point of origin." the Esper said correcting my misinterpretation.

"This is not a gate address that I am familiar with." said Amun.

They took a few moments to check the database.

"There are no known Stargates at the coordinates that this gate address indicates."

"Are there any stars or planets?"

They made a quick referral to the computer as they tapped some buttons at the screen.

"No, the coordinates just indicate a void of empty space with no solar systems."said an Esper.

"I shall need to ask you this again Isabella, why did you inquire about the six symbols?" asked Amun.

"I saw those symbols on Jonathan's arm when Cornelius Percival ascended." I told them. "A hand reached out of the glowing white cloud and touched his arm, I then saw those six symbols on his skin in the form of faint burn scars, they were very subtle, human eyes would never have noticed it, vampire eyes would barely have noticed it."

"I remember," said Jonathan, "it felt like a hot fire poker had touched my arm, but I didn't see any faint scars."

"Most of us in the room were focused on the ascension of the Lutz. I think it was only by mere luck that you noticed it at all, Isabella." said Amun.

"Well, I thought that it was some kind of clue, I just didn't know what." I said.

"After someone ascends, their mind is then filled with all kinds of knowledge and information. Maybe at the moment of his ascension he suddenly knew something we needed to know." suggested Jonathan.

"Than why didn't he just tell us?" asked Amun.

"The other ascended-beings have rules of non-interference on the lower-planes. Obviously, he intended for only Bella to get that message, and of course, what would it mean to her?" said Matilda.

"A loophole in the ascended-beings rules?" Amun asked with interest.

"It's subtle...but walking a very fine-line, yes." said Jonathan.

"If it was a gate address that actually lead somewhere, maybe that would be too obvious, maybe the message is more subtle than that, what if it's another gate address of those 6 symbols."said Matilda.

"It adds up to 720 possible combinations."said an Esper.

"Of those 720 Stargate addresses, how many of them actually have Stargates?" asked Jonathan.

Amun smiled at the obvious hint in his question. "That would significantly narrow down our search."

They did a quick reference to the computer. A few moments later the results came up on the screen.

"Six."said Matilda.

"Of those six, do any of them have any relevance."said an Esper.

There were a few more referrals to the computers.

"Well, as far as we can tell, four them are known to the Goa'uld, while the other two are off the grid of the Goa'uld's known worlds." said Matilda.

"What is on the two that the Goa'uld do not know of?" asked Amun.

"One is a barren wasteland with a few ruins of The Ancients a distance from the Stargate. While the other is a frozen planet of an advanced human society going through an Ice Age. Nothing that seems to be of relevance." said an Esper.

"Wait," Amun made a reference to one screen that was indicating Anubis's fleet movements, then looked at the other screen of the location of Stargates. "This world here," he pointed to a spot on the screen, "this world here is controlled by Anubis, and a massive percentile of Anubis's fleet is in orbit of that planet."

"According to our database, thousands of years ago that world was controlled by The Ancients until they went extinct." said Jonathan. "As far as we know, we think they left behind some experimental technology and a Zero Point Module."

"When Amun took scans of the SGC Stargate, the energy readings coming through and building up in the Gate's capacitors was consistent with a Zero Point Module." said Matilda.

"I think we just found the location of Anubis's weapon." I said with confidence.

"Or at least that is our best bet." said Amun. "I will return to Egypt on the ring transporter and prep my best ship. I calculate we should be able to get to the planet in plenty of time."

Amun then left the room to go to the ring transporter.

I was about to leave the room to go find Edward, when Alice and Jasper then entered the room looking very distressed.

"Bella I just had a vision. The SGC Stargate was not supposed to explode for another 51 hours but now it seems that it will explode in only 25 hours." said Alice.

I was in shock. This was bad news.

"Then we don't have very much time. We must hurry."

* * *

**(Time to Stargate detonation, 20 hours, 14 minutes:)**

Me, the rest of my family, the Volturi, and the Egyptian coven were in the armory with Matilda and Jonathan.

Matilda and Jonathan were selecting some useful equipment to take along for the journey.

Sam Uley, felt that he and some of the wolves should assist on the mission as there was nothing else they could do, since there was nowhere on earth that they could run or hide. Jacob requested of the Espers, and the Espers consented, to beam Sam and some of Jacob's pack to Esper Mansion. Jacob entered the room trailed by Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, and Seth.

Jonathan walked over to Sam and shook their hands one at a time, telling them that he was pleased to meet them, and glad that they were there for the mission. But when he shook Leah's hand and smiled at her, Leah froze, she tensed up as though every muscle in her body went completely stiff, and she looked at Jonathan with awe. I recognize the signs right away, Leah Clearwater imprinted on the Esper boy Jonathan.

"It is nice to meet you." Jonathan said to Leah.

"It is good to meet you too." said Leah. "I am curious, your name is Jonathan Morter? As in Erik Morter?"

"Yes, he is my father." said Jonathan.

This I remember, seven years ago Erik Morter said that he had a son named Jonathan.

"It was rather surprising when I turned out to have my father's powers. Most children of Espers do not inherit their parents powers."

"So you live here at Esper Mansion?" asked Leah.

"No, I live in New York with my mother and father." said Jonathan.

"Where is your father?"asked Leah.

"My father's currently trapped off of world. He cannot gate back here because the SGC Stargate is active. He will reroute to one of our off world bases though."

"Oh, you have other bases on other worlds?" asked Leah with interest.

"Yes. It would not be wise of us to put all of our eggs into one basket. We scatter our resources. We have a number of bases on a number of uninhabited worlds throughout this galaxy. We have three bases in three other galaxies; one in the Andromeda galaxy, one in the Pegasus galaxy, and one in the Ida galaxy. We also have another base right here in this solar system, which is an underwater facility on Jupiter's moon Europa."

It looked like Leah found it all fascinating, but then she had a look of concern for Jonathan's safety.

"Are you sure that it's safe for you to go to this alien planet that were going to?"

"I might ask the same question to you, Leah Clearwater." said Jonathan, in a half joking half accusatory tone.

"Well, in my wolf form I am as strong, and as fast is a vampire, and I can heal very fast. Actually, not my speed, I'm about twice the speed of a vampire, it's my only advantage among pack." said Leah.

"Impressive. But I can assure you, I'm 10 times more powerful than you." said Jonathan.

It was at that moment that Amun entered the room.

"Well, it is done." said Amun, "My best ship is prepped, I have launched it, and it is now in orbit. We can use the ring transporter to go up there straightaway. I have calculated that it will take us about 19 hours to reach Anubis's planet."

"Well, that's cutting it kind of close." said Alice.

"I guess you haven't heard Alice's latest vision." I told him, "The time left till the Stargate detonates has been cut in half. We have only 20 hours now."

"What!?" Amun said with anger and disbelief. "Well, I suppose I could max out the engines and push them a little bit harder."

"The Lutz of Esper Mansion, Alexandria Krukowski, has considered that due to the threat against the population of this world, she has decided to commit the resources of this facility to the attack against Anubis. 20 powerful warships, and 200 space-flight-capable fighter-interceptors." said Matilda.

"Is that good?" asked Quil.

"According to the tracking of Anubis's fleet movements," said Amun, "The fleet of Anubis surrounding the planet consists of 38 Ha'tak Battleships, and multiple Al'kesh Bombers and Glider fighter squadrons. Under any circumstances, a formidable force. But I have been assured that the Espers fleet is far more powerful. I am confident that we will be able to win with little or no casualties."

"Don't suppose there are any other aliens out there that might help?" asked Embry.

It was Matilda that answered.

"We have attempted to contact some of our off world allies. We the Espers of Esper Mansion, are allied with the Asgard, the Nox, the Tollan, and the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra are in hiding after the destruction of their primary base of operations months ago at the hands of Lord Zipacna. The Tollan were, we believe wiped out by Anubis six months ago, not that they would help us fight anyway, they are too peaceful and not a waring people. The Nox are pacifists, and don't believe in violence. Earth is under the protection of the Goa'uld/Asgard protected planets treaty. The Goa'uld are forbidden to set foot on any of the worlds that the Asgard deem protected planets. Anubis has broken this treaty by attacking the SGC Stargate. The Asgard rely on the System Lords to enforce the treaty. But the Asgard have limited military resources to devote to this operation since the bulk of their fleet has been decimated by their war with the Replicators."

Most of what she said didn't mean anything to most of them. But they had no time to worry about it, as time was very short.

"It seems that our list of allies grows thin." said Sam.

"Don't worry. We will make do."said Matilda.

We all headed to the Ring Transporter and it sent us all up to Amun's ship.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 6: The Space Trip)


	6. The Space Trip

Chapter 6: The Space Trip

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

**Rosalie's point of view:**

This was not the way I was hoping to spend my summer, fighting aliens under threat of world destruction. Makes me miss the good old days when Emmett and I had nothing to worry about except exposure to humans and punishment for it from the Volturi. Now we are allied with them, and are trying to save the world by gallivanting off across the galaxy on what might be a wild goose chase to stop some alien weapon. I never thought I would miss the threat of just a good old fashioned Newborn Army.

We stepped onto the Ring Transporter four at a time, as it was not big enough for all of us at once. The five giant rings rose up around us and then there was a flash of light and we were inside a different room.

Amun's ship was interesting, in an ancient Egyptian throne room sort of way. The walls were gold with hieroglyphs written on them. Matilda and Jonathan came and went from the Ring Transporter for several minutes bringing some weird looking Esper Mansion equipment aboard.

"Alright, we are ready to go." said Matilda.

"Kebi, engage hyperdrive." said Amun.

I followed Kebi in to the other room which looked like some sort of command center or bridge. I saw her place her hands on some kind of red crystal on what must have been the main console.

There was then a sudden rush around the ship as on the front window there was a funny looking hazy cloud. The ship entered the cloud and the stars streamed past us in long streaks, then we were inside some kind of river of hazy white light, which I assumed must be hyperspace.

"The Esper Mansion fleet is right behind us." said Matilda.

Emmett came up behind me, affectionately grabbed my ass, and then wrapped his arms around my waist. My big strong grizzly bear.

Amun came into the room and walked over to Kebi.

"All systems are operating at one-hundred percent." said Kebi.

"Good." said Amun.

"Will we make it there in less then 19 hours?" I asked.

Amun began touching crystal panels on the console for several moments.

"I have cut our arrival time down to 18 hours, and that is the best I can do." said Amun. "Now, all we can do is wait until we get there."

* * *

Amun then said he wanted to show us the rest of the ship.

"This vessel is called an Al'kesh Bomber." explained Amun. "It is much faster and more maneuverable than the Ha'tak battleships. I have made significant modifications to this ship for the past 5000 years. In that time, I have made significant upgrades and improvements on this ship's hyperdrive, sub-light engines, shields, and weapons; as well as a few unrelated special features to the rest of the ship's systems. The hyperdrive; this ship is using an inter-galactic hyperdrive, it is a significant step up from the standard inter-stellar hyperdrives that the Goa'uld use. Inter-stellar hyperdrives would take months, and even years to travel across the galaxy. Inter-galactic hyperdrives allows a ship to travel across the galaxy in days, and even hours."

"Impressive." said Aro.

"Incredible!" said Carlisle.

We all continued to walk through the ship.

"The sub-light engines;" Amun continued, "the new and improved sub-light engines on this ship makes this ship much faster and more maneuverable than the standard Al'kesh bomber, this ship can dodge precision targets aimed at this ship. The shields; the force-field that surrounds this ship can withstand a weapon blast from a Ha'tak mothership of more than one-thousand times its maximum charge yield, and lose only marginal shield strength. The weapon systems; along with the regular naquadah powered energy blasters and standard aerial assault bombs, I have outfitted this ship with a special kind of super cannon of my own design, so powerful that when fully charged a single shot can punch through the shields of a Ha'tak at full strength. I have also installed, of my own design, a form of high yield anti-matter warheads."

He seemed quite proud of his work. I wonder what he ever thought he would need this ship for if he was just hunkering down for a peaceful life on Earth with Kebi.

"Some of you are probably thinking that I make it sound so easy." said Amun."But let's just say that it took me 2000 years of scientific and mathematical study in order to come up with the theory, and then another 2000 years of trial and error with using the theory to actually get the prototype/upgrades to work."

"Well, I think that it's amazing." said Bella.

"The ship is also equipped with a cloaking device." said Benjamin. "It renders the ship invisible to sensors, radar, and even the human eye."

They moved into another room that appeared to be some sort of cargo hold. In the room was a what appeared to be a very large tank.

"I didn't know how long we will be on the ship, and how long it'll take for us to get back to Earth," said Amun, "so as I have a ship full of hungry vampires, I paid a large fortune to the owner of a slaughterhouse, and I stored in this tank 2000 gallons of cow's blood."

"That is clever Amun." said Carlisle with impressed admiration, clearly thinking that it was a good idea that he should have thought of himself.

Only a few of the vampires among our group actually drank human blood, so it wasn't so bad that some of the others within our group who don't drink animal blood can live with it until we get back.

* * *

**Esme's point of view:**

Amun showed us some guest quarters, but we didn't sit around in them. We all gathered together in what was clearly some sort of communal recreation area. Carlisle and I sat on one of the couches. I couldn't help but notice Amun, come into the room carrying a stack of seven books. He plopped them on the table and took the top one, leaned back on the couch and as he opened the first page I saw the cover. The book was 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. I can only assume that Amun was interested in the books after Val's earlier statement about 'Voldemort'.

He turned the page once every second; as a vampire, he has a photographic memory and quick information processing and he only needs to glance at a page for a half second in order to take it all in and then not forget it and then instantly recall every word of every sentence of every page at any time.

About 25 minutes later he finished the last page on 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. He closed the back cover of the book and he had a look of disgust on his face.

"What in the hell!" Amun shouted. And he then slammed the book down on the table. "What in the world are today's authors writing for the kids?!"

"I can only assume that you did not like the story?" said Val.

"I found the story unrealistic, inconsistent, and out of context." Amun said with a great deal of irritation.

"Oh come on Amun, the Harry Potter series was exceptional, you just did not get it." Val contradicted.

"Yeah, whatever." said Amun not feeling like arguing the matter with our family's newest coven member.

Over in the corner of the room I saw Matilda and Jonathan sitting cross legged on the floor, with their hands on their knees, and their eyes closed. They often talked about their meditation, but I had never seen it before. Was it a special kind of meditation? Or was it the same as any old meditation? I notice that Jasper and Edward were looking at them in an odd way.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" said Jasper with a look of awe on his face as he looked at the two Espers, "I have never felt such relaxation, and peace, and calm inside someone's mind before."

"Nor have I," said Edward, "but more than just their peace and calm, it's the thoughts that their thinking; such complex math and science all mixed in together, it's like they're thinking several thoughts at once. But they are also thinking of the upcoming mission, they're going over ideas and strategies. But also they seem to be recycling their energy within both their body's physical energy and in their minds mental energy, and focusing their concentration to allow them to see things a split second before they happen, and it makes them stronger. No wonder they feel a sense of awe whenever they speak of their meditation."

Everyone went back to their own things.

* * *

Several hours later Alice then had a funny look on her face as she looked at the wall.

"It's changed," Alice said, "or rather I see alternate possibilities. I don't see the Stargate exploding on Earth anymore, I see it exploding in outer-space, several million miles from Earth."

"Well, that's good news." said Leah Clearwater.

"Well, that's not the only future I see. I'm still seeing our immediate future."

"What future exactly is it that you are seeing?" Aro asked out of curiosity.

Alice starring into space with a of look of concentration on her face. Matilda and Jonathan came out of their meditation, and walked over to Alice to pay attention to what she was going to say.

"A space battle! A mighty space battle! All guns blazing! I see giant black ships with gold pyramids in the middle of them."

"Ha'tak battleships." said Amun.

"I foresee that the battle will go well for our side." Alice said with a smile.

"All right. Things are looking up." said my granddaughter.

"But I see that the enemy ships are far more formidable then originally anticipated. I think that the casualties of the Esper Mansion fleet are going to be a little higher than predicted."

"I will send a message. I will inform the Esper Mansion fleet of your vision." said Matilda.

"Do you see us stopping Anubis's weapon?" asked Amun.

Alice continued to look in to space with a confused expression.

"It's going to be close; our timing of the mission is very critical. I see a fifty fifty chance that we won't stop it in time. But I also see the weapon."

Alice grabbed a pen and paper and began sketching as she looked at an empty spot on the wall with concentration. When she was done sketching on the paper, there was an image of an odd looking structure.

"I have never seen this before." said Marcus

"I have seen similar structures to this on other worlds before." said Amun.

But it was Jonathan that stepped forward and talked as he looked at the page.

"I recognize this from the Esper Mansion database." said Jonathan, "this device's architecture is a design identical to that of The Ancients."

"Why would The Ancients, create a device that could destroy Stargates?" asked Demetri.

"I don't think the device is meant to destroy Stargates." said Alice, "The device probably has many useful applications, but this is merely a utilized technique of the device that Anubis is using it for."

Edward continued to look at the page.

"I'm rather curious," said Edward, "the device seems to look slightly worn down and beaten up. I don't think Anubis built it."

"Most likely, Anubis just found it and merely only learned how to operate it." said Maria.

"Meaning that if we could destroy it, he will have no way to create another device that could emulate its affect." said Alec with a hopeful expression.

We all seemed optimistic about the mission. Though Alice's warning of the timing of the mission being very critical left us a little worried.

* * *

Jonathan was explaining to Leah about their off world allies; The Asgard, The Tok'ra, The Nox, and The Tollan.

When Jonathan began talking about the ones he called The Tollan, that seemed to catch Amun's attention.

"You know, I remember The Tollan 3000 years ago." said Amun. "They were humans from Earth. Slaves of the Goa'uld System Lord, Camulas. He passed through Egypt with his slaves, I had no quarrel with him, and he traveled through the Stargate to the planet Tollan. The planet Tollan had several veins in the planet's crust that was particularly rich in Naquadah. Camulas forced the Tollan people to mine the Naquadah until the Naquadah mines went dry. He then took his Jaffa soldiers, and left the planet, and left the human slaves to fend for themselves. In the absence of their god, they formed their own community, sowed their own crops, built their own homes, elected their own leaders, etc. A short time later they started studying science and developed weapons that were so powerful that they could repel a full scale attack of Ha'tak motherships."

"Yes," said Jonathan, "they are not a warring people, and they welcomed peaceful peoples, but prefer not to interfere with the development of less advanced people." He paused for a moment, "And then...according to our intel, Anubis showed up on their doorstep with ships with shields so strong that the Tollan's weapons were completely useless. The Tollan government cut a deal with Anubis; they would be allowed to live, and the Tollan people could live in peace in blissful ignorance, if the Tollan government would build him a new weapon. A phase-shifting Naquadah enhanced nuclear bomb that could pass through the SGC's iris."

"I had a vision of that six months ago." said Alice.

"Yes. But SG-1 thwarted that plan, and then Anubis wiped the Tollan out."

He spoke the last part with sadness. Leah patted him on the back in comfort.

It caught my attention.

"Interesting." I said. "Human populations on other worlds."

Amun smiled.

"Yes, it's a common practice." said Amun, "Take humans from Earth and have them mine the Naquadah on other worlds."

"The Goa'uld are really about Naquadah, aren't they?" I asked, more of a statement of fact than a question.

"Yes. It became part of us a long time ago." said Amun, "It is used for both power and building materials and a key component in Goa'uld technology. It has many applications. And vampires can sense it's presence."

I raised my eyebrow in curiosity as surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "How?"

"You all are feeling it now." Amun told all the vampires matter of factly. "I guess you would never have known. You all should be feeling an odd tickling sensation in the back of your necks."

Now that I thought about it, I did feel a tickling in the back of my neck. I felt it at Esper Mansion. And I felt it when I got here. Everyone else was frowning in curious thought.

"Yeah, I do feel it."

"Me too."

"Me as well."

"Yes." said Amun. "That is the, 'Vampire's Naquadah Sense', built into our DNA through vampire venom. Basically, you will feel it whenever Naquadah is near by."

I couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of secret about that that he was cryptic. I know that he is one of the oldest living vampires, but he seems particularly more knowledgeable about our kind than most, maybe that's just because of his age.

(Keep reading for Chapter 7: Mission Briefing)


	7. Mission Briefing

Chapter 7: Mission Briefing

Multiple crossover: Matilda/Stargate/The Host/Twilight

**Esme's point of view:**

Alice then looked disturbed as she stared into empty space.

"It's changed." said Alice. "Just now. Anubis must have made a snap decision."

"What do you see?" Aro asked.

"A ship! During the battle! One massive ship! At least four-thousand yards from end to end!"

Alice then began sketching what apparently the ship must look like inside her mind. The ship appeared to be a circular disk with a bulky tower in the middle, and what appeared to be eight long spikes evenly spaced apart, sticking out in eight directions. She drew a small line on the page and marked the little line with meters in hundreds on the metric system as a scale.

Amun took the page and looked at it with awe.

"I have never seen a ship of that size before!"

"I still see us winning the battle," said Alice, "but we are too evenly matched. We need more firepower. We need more ships."

"There is no more firepower." Amun stressed, "There are no more ships. My ship, and the Esper fleet is what we have, and if we don't commit to this battle now, the Stargate on Earth will be destroyed. And if I know Anubis, he will do the same to countless other worlds across the galaxy."

"Fair enough." said Alice in acceptance of the inevitable obvious, "I just wish there was another way."

Amun paused and seemed to think about the last part of Alice's sentence.

"It is a long shot," sad Amun, "and I was reluctant to do it from the start...but there might, and I don't say there is, but there just, 'might be', one more card I can play."

I saw the looks on the faces of Edward and Alice at Amun's words. They looked worried and concerned. Whatever Amun had in mind must not be good. We then all followed Amun to the bridge of the ship.

"Benjamin, drop us out of hyperspace! Kebi, get me Lord Ba'al!"

There were several shocks of surprise in the room.

"He's making an appeal to the devil, 'figuratively speaking'." said Aro, "He's going to enlist the help of the Goa'uld to fight Anubis."

Val had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ba'al?" asked my newest son as he looked at Marcus.

"In human legend, Ba'al is the Islamic God of fertility and agriculture." said Marcus.

Val seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Oh. Cool. But weird."

Benjamin tapped a panel and the ship returned to normal space. Kebi tapped some panels at another console and there was a few moments of silent waiting. Then some loud beeping sounds from out of some speakers in the room, and then a face appeared on the holographic screen. The man was Caucasian with a deep tan, mustache and goatee.

**_"Lord Amun." _**said the man named Ba'al, in the loud and distorted voice of the Goa'uld.**_ "What an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this communique?"_**

"Lord Ba'al, I will be straightforward and to the point." said Amun, "I am presenting you with an opportunity to assist in dealing a crippling blow to the bulk of Anubis's Fleet."

The Goa'uld System Lord paused for a moment to take in what he had just heard. I could tell by the look on his face that he was interested in the idea but wanted to know more.

**_"I am interested,"_** said Ba'al, **_"but I will need you to explain more. What is the meaning of this?"_**

"I am sending you coordinates to a planet that Anubis currently controls." said Amun, "On this planet he has with in his possession a weapon of The Ancients, that can destroy Stargates by charging them with energy until the Stargate explodes with serious devastation. Not only has he deliberately withheld this weapon from the rest of the System Lords, but he also has plans to use it to attack the Stargate worlds of every other Goa'uld…including your worlds that you control. I'm currently assisting the fleet of the Espers of Esper Mansion, in an assault on this world. We are going to attack Anubis's Fleet in orbit of the planet from one side. Now…if let's say…a massive fleet that you control, was to attack Anubis's fleet from the opposite side, then we both may be able to win the fight against Anubis. I am merely giving you a fair warning that if you do not assist in this attack than the Esper Mansion fleet may be completely destroyed, and the Espers mission to stop this weapon from being used against you, will fail."

Ba'al continue to sit there in front of the screen silently thinking. I could tell by the look on his face he was very, very interested in the campaign, but he was weighing the risks to the benefits.

"I know what you're thinking, and that it is a tough choice. Think all you want. Assist us in the attack, or don't. This is your one and only chance to deal this crippling blow to Anubis. The attack begins in exactly 12 hours, 17 minutes, and 30 seconds, starting now. If you do choose to attack, do not attack a minute sooner or later; both of our attacks on both sides of Anubis's fleet must be simultaneous. Hope you seize the opportunity. Hope you are there. End transmission."

The screen deactivated.

"Get me Lord Yu! Then Camulas, and Amaterasu!" commanded Amun.

For the next 20 minutes, Amun contacted and sent the message to at least half a dozen System Lords. He then reengaged the hyperdrive, and he told us all not to worry and that we were still on schedule.

* * *

Time until Stargate explodes, 8 hours and 5 minutes:

The waiting was getting on our nerves. We all just wanted to be there so that we can begin this. Carlisle didn't like violence, and nor did I for that matter. I remember the first time I ever saw Carlisle, it was love at first sight for me. It was March 29th, 1910. I was 16. I was naive and foolish, my behavior was rather unladylike of the societal, everyday customs of the time. I had been climbing a tree, when I clumsily fell out and broke my arm. I was taken to the clinic, and there he was. He was the handsomest man that I had ever seen. He smiled at me, his cold stone hands, I didn't really notice that part at the time, tended to my arm as he wrapped it in a cast and told me not to move it for a few weeks. He smiled at me as he told me to be more careful and he sent me on my way. But I had to see him again, so I got myself a few more injuries so I could keep going back. He too, always seemed happy to see me, he was so polite and a kind gentleman as he took care of me, though I vaguely remember at the time that he had a half-hearted frown as though he could tell that the injuries were self inflicted. 10 years later, my baby had died and I wanted to end it all. After I jumped off that cliff so that I could end my life, I felt the burning fire through me, and then opened my eyes to him, the kind handsome doctor who took care of my broken arm, and I have never closed my eyes to him since.

Jasper walked over to Amun.

"Amun, how about a mission briefing?" Jasper suggested.

"Very well." said Amun.

"I guess that the first thing you will need to know is, what exactly you will be up against when we get there?" said Amun, "Now, we are going to ring down to the planet, and get within close range of the weapon. You will encounter resistance, nothing we can handle, but best to know what there will be."

Amun ran his hand over a panel and it gave off a beeping sound, and then a holographic image of a man in armor and a black symbol on his forehead appeared in the middle of the room.

"This is a Jaffa." said Amun. "They are the primary resistance that you will encounter when you get down to the planet. They are skilled in the martial arts, have a strong sense of honor, and an unwavering loyalty to the Goa'uld that they serve, though some of the Jaffa nowadays have begun to question their faith.

"When they bleed they will not smell human. They'll taste more like animals. They are only marginally stronger than humans, and they all carry Goa'uld symbiotes within their bellies that will heal their wounds, though rest assured, they are just as frail as humans and can be killed by vampires just as easily."

The hologram disappeared, and was replaced by another one, of what looked like a stealth fighter, only more sinister looking, and rounded at the edges then boxlike.

"This is a standard 'Death Glider Fighter Interceptor'. It is capable of flying in both an atmosphere of a planet, and in outer space. They are short range, possess no shields, no hyperdrive, but are fast and maneuverable, equipped with a pair of twin liquid naquadah blaster cannons."

The hologram disappeared, and was replaced by another one, of what looked like a large gray mountain or hump.

"This is an Al'kesh, a mid-range Bomber. The same vessel that we are in right now, only those ones are standard issue. The one that we are in now, as I've explained to you, is significantly modified, and more powerful."

The hologram disappeared, and was replaced by another one, of what looked like a gold pyramid surrounded by some kind of giant black support structure.

"This is a standard Ha'tak battleship. It forms the backbone of the Goa'uld fleet. They are heavily armed, heavily shielded, and when they land on a planet's surface they can unleash thousands of Jaffa troops onto the ground. When they are in space engaging an enemy vessel they can unleash dozens of Death Glider Fighter Squadrons, as well as hit the opposing ship with a very heavy pay load of weapons fire."

Amun then went into the other room and brought out a bunch of several different toys.

He picked up one that looked like a staff.

"This is a standard issue 'Staff Weapon', weapon of the gods, used by the Jaffa."

He then pointed it at the wall and fired a single shot. The blast hit the wall leaving a black mark and a large puff of smoke on the spot of impact.

"The device uses a liquid Naquadah power cell, which causes the emitter to emit a burst of superheated plasma. A single shot can kill a human if hit in a vital area. And multiple shots can even kill a vampire."

Everyone in the room looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

"When you're in battle, best to avoid getting hit entirely. Keep your eyes on all of the 'staff weapons' that are shooting at you and move fast."

Amun then walked over to what appeared to be some sort of large gun battery on a tripod.

"The basic principle of the staff weapon technology is used in most Goa'uld weapons. It is not at all difficult to build larger versions of the staff weapon."

He then aimed the big gun at the wall and fired a single shot. The blast blew away half the wall leaving a big cloud of smoke in the room.

"You will encounter enemy Jaffa using these weapons. A direct hit can kill a vampire with a single shot."

More looks of concern from everyone in the room.

"Now, just like human soldiers on Earth who carry rifles and machine guns, our enemies will carry sidearms."

He then picked up a much smaller device. It was silver. He squeezed the handle and it unfolded with a sinister metallic sound. He then pointed it at the table and fired a single shot of what looked like blue electricity at his stack of Harry Potter books. For a few seconds, the Harry Potter books were covered with the blue electricity.

"This is called a Zat'nic'tel. This weapon will not deal any physical damage to either a human or vampire, it is intended to disable an enemy that is attempting to escape. A single shot will stun a human. It will cause the human great pain and become briefly incapacitated or it will put them to sleep."

He then shot the stack of books for a second time.

"A second shot will kill the human."

He then shot the stack of books for a third time and the stack of books vanished into thin air with a sizzling sound.

"A third shot will disintegrate the human. However it has less effect on denser metals. In the case of vampires, our skin is much denser than that of human flesh. Four shots will completely disintegrate a vampire. So be careful."

Amun then pulled out a black spherical device.

"I will ask all of the Espers, werewolves, and hybrids to please step out of the room unless you want to experience the effects of the Goa'uld shock grenade," said Amun as he held the device up to display it.

The Espers, werewolves, and Nessie stepped out of the room. He then touched a button on the device and it began to beep. A second later there was a bright flash of light coming from the device that engulfed the whole room.

Everyone then came back into the room.

"This device will blind a person and cause them extreme pain, before it puts them to sleep, but it has no effect on vampires."

He then pulled out an odd looking metal glove that he then fit his own hand into.

"This is the standard weapon that the Goa'uld use. It is called a 'Goa'uld Hand Device'."

He pointed the crystal on the Palm of his hand towards the ceiling and it admitted a transparent gold ribbon into the air for a few moments.

"The gold ribbon is used as a torture and interrogation method. It will paralyze a human and cause them extreme pain."

He then pointed his hand towards Val.

"Valentine Cullen, forgive me."

And then I saw what looked like a rippling waviness in the air around the crystal in the palm of his hand and then an invisible blast of kinetic force threw Val into the wall.

"A powerful feature of the hand device which is intended to kill, as well as intimidate. And then. Kebi?"

He gave a hand signal to Kebi, and she took the Zat'nic'tel weapon that she had at her side, unfolded it with the sinister metallic sound, and pointed it at Amun. Amun then placed his hand on top of the wrist of his hand device and what looked like some sort of energy field surrounded his body. Kebi fired five shots of blue electrical energy in quick succession that were then absorbed by the energy field surrounding Amun.

"The Goa'uld Hand Device Personal Shield," said Amun, "it will protect the Goa'uld from things such as energy weapons, as well as fast-moving ballistic projectiles, however slower moving objects such as small rocks, or throwing knives can pass through the protective field."

Everyone nodded at the valuable information.

"Now, when we get down to the planet, you will encounter mostly armies of Jaffa." said Amun.

"How many Jaffa solders will there be?" asked Jacob.

"Approximately ten-thousand at minimum." said Amun. "Most of the Jaffa, will have symbols on their foreheads bearing the mark of Anubis, though there might also be many foreheads bearing the symbol of Cronos, Sokar, Ra, Heru'ur, and Apophis. However, there will also be a few human slaves, and Goa'uld. Best not to let your thirst distract you, it will only take a moment's hesitation of distraction by the smell of blood for the Goa'uld weapons to kill you. So when you get down to the planet's surface, you will 'KILL', you will not feed. Focus on the task at hand. We will find the weapon at the Stargate, and then we will destroy it, and then we will leave. We will need extraction, however at the odd chance we will not be able to be extracted, we can escape through the Stargate. I will need you all to memorize the gate address to Earth. And I think I can call that a briefing. Any questions?"

There was silence in the room.

"All right, we will be there soon."

Everyone then dispersed back to what they were doing.

(Keep reading for Chapter 8: The God Of Thunder's Reinforcements)


End file.
